Puissance 5, mais en double
by fredzina24
Summary: Après la mort tragique de sa soeur, Améliane va découvrir l'univers de Charles Xavier à l'école des x-mens. Elle y retrouvera une amie perdu depuis longtemps, Alicia Casterwill. Ensemble, elles vont vivre des aventures et vont essayer de trouver une réponse à la question: pourquoi les deux jeunes filles sont de puissance 5?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Elle est morte, point.

pdv Alicia

Alicia Casterwill, c'est mon nom. Alicia était le nom de ma grand-mère et je tiens Casterwill de ma mère. Elle et moi vivons toutes les deux dans l'ancienne maison de ma tante.

J'ai 15 ans. Ma fête sera dans seulement 18 jours.

Je m'étais faite à l'idée que je recevrais le livre que j'avais tant demandé, mais non. Tous les espoirs que je m'étais fondé se sont écroulé ce matin. Laissez moi vous raconter.

Nous sommes un vendredi. Mon école est tellement éloignée que l'autobus scolaire ne me prend pas alors ma mère va me porter. J'étais prête pour mon départ. Du haut de l'escalier, je cris à ma mère qu'il fallait partir. Elle ne m'a pas répondu. Je répétai alors la même phrase, mais avec un voix plus inquiète. Pas de réponse. Une troisième fois, même résultat.

J'avais descendu les escaliers 4 par 4 tellement que j'étais inquiète.

Un diable rouge me faisait un sourire démoniaque avec ses dents jaunes et pointus. Il mettait ses mains devant la bouche de ma mère pour l'empêcher de crier. La queue en flèche du diable avait été rentrée dans le ventre de ma mère. Il l'avait tué. Un crie perçant, fort et aigu sorti de mes poumons en feu. «Azazel», se fut les mots qu'il me dit avant de disparaître dans une fumée rouge bourgogne. Juste quelques fractions de seconde plus tôt, j'avais lancé une boule de feu en sa direction tellement que ma colère était immense, mais il avait disparue.

Le cadavre de ma mère gisait sur le sol. Elle ne respirait plus et ses yeux ouverts étaient sans vie. L'expression sur son visage démontrait qu'elle avait énormément souffert de son moment. La première réactions que j'ai eu étais de me précipiter vers elle. Tout en pleurant, je lui disais que tout allait bien aller même si je savais qu'elle ne m'entendait pas. Je serrais le cadavre dans mes bras pendant une demi-heure. Je l'avais lâché pour appeler la police.

Il ont essayé de me réconforter, mais rien de tout cela à marché. Mes voisins eux aussi se sont mis de la partie et m'ont dis que je pourrais venir dormir chez eux dans les temps qui va suivre. Ils voulaient m'aider, mais ils ont fait que empirer mon cas. Ils m'ont rappeler qu'à 7h30 du matin, j'étais devenu officiellement orpheline. Mon père est mort du cancer lorsque j'avais 2 ans.

pdv Améliane

Qui de vous à déjà vécu un accident d'auto? Tout ceux qui diront «oui, moi j'en ai eu un» serons d'accord avec moi si je dis que tout cela est arrivé vite (comme si ça pouvait arrivé lentement). J'étais sur le banc en arrière avec ma soeur jumelle Évianne lorsque ça c'est passé.

J'allais avec mon père, ma mère et ma soeur au Mont St-Anne voir ma tante. Sur un feu rouge, nous nous sommes arrêté comme nous devons le faire, mais pas la voiture en face de nous. Je crois que le chauffeur pensait que lorsque la lumière est rouge, il faut reculer. C'est ce qu'il a fait. Mes parents ont pu aisément sortir de la voiture, car en effet, ils avaient beaucoup de place pour passer. Évi et moi étions coincée à cause des bancs de nos parents qui nous écrasaient. Ma ceinture était bloqué. Je ne pouvais plus sortir. Je sentais la fumée qui sortait de je-ne-sais-pas-où. Je me souviens que je m'étais beaucoup débattue et que le seul bruit que j'entendais étais celui de ma soeur qui criait entre deux toussotements. Comme par magie, le siège du conducteur en face de moi s'est redressé et la ceinture de sécurité s'est ouverte. Avec le peu de force qui me restait, j'ai ouvert la portière et une inconnue m'a aidé à me déplacer plus loin de la voiture. 10 secondes se sont écoulé entre le moment où j'ai ouvert la portière et celui où la voiture explosa.

Ma soeur n'était pas sortie.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de son absence. Lorsqu'un jeune homme parmi la foule de spectateurs qui observait la scène a dit d'une voix forte «ils étaient bien quatre, parce que j'ai vu seulement 3 sortir du _Cars_», j'ai remarqué que ma soeur n'était pas à mes côtés, ni ceux de mes parents d'ailleurs.

NON!ÉVIANNE!

Celle avec qui je passais le plus clair de mon temps est morte. Celle avec qui je partageais ma chambre est morte. Celle qui gardait mes secrets et mes passions est morte.

Celle que j'aimais le plus au monde est morte.

**Ceci est mon premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Je vais dans une école où la différence est normal.

PDV Alicia

Un mois et demi se sont écoulé depuis l'assassinat de ma mère. Les policiers ont conclu après plusieurs questions à mon sujet que l'assassin est un simple maniaque psychopathe mutant nommé Azazel parce que c'était le dernier mot qu'il m'a dit avant de disparaître dans le vide. On m'a appelé 3 jours plus tard pour me dire que c'était belle et bien son nom, car il avait déjà tuer des gens il y a des années. Je devais me changer mes idées, alors j'ai contiuné d'aller à l'école. Plusieurs me donnait leurs condoléances. Je savais que c'était que des mots en l'air. Un jour, plutôt une semaine plus tard, on m'a appelé au bureau des surveillant éducateur. La travailleuse social m'avait souvent appelé pour que je parle de se que je ressentais. Comme si, des simples phrases pouvaient ramener ma mère. Lorsque j'ai passé la porte, la première chose que j'ai remarqué était un homme chauve dans une chaise roulante.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Charles Xavier, je suis directeur et fondateur d'une école pour les surdouées et ton dossier nous intéresse. _J'ai moi même perdu mes parents lorsque j'étais jeunes, alors je comprends qu'une nouvelle vie ne serait pas de trop pour toi._

Une chose m'intriguait sur sa demande inattendu, pas qu'il n'avait pas manqué de tact par rapport à la mort de ma mère, mais du fait que sa dernière phrase avait été formulé sans bougé ses lèvres. L'idée me frappa de plein fouet, il était mutant, tout comme moi lorsque j'ai lancé une boule de feu sur Azazel. Je n'ai jamais eu de note exemplaire à mon bulletin, alors pourquoi voudrait-il de moi?

_Viens avec moi, tu as tout compris._

Et je l'ai suivit à son école.

PDV Améliane

7 semaines.

4 jours.

13 heures.

Et environs 30 minutes de solitude, de tristesse et d'incompréhension.

Un dame au cheveux blanc, mais pas de rides de vieillesse, m'a proposé d'aller à son école. J'ai accepté. J'aurai même accepté d'aller dans l'armée pour pouvoir penser à autre chose que ma défunte soeur.

Elle m'a parlé de mutant, que son école en était exclusivement composé. Elle n'a pas arrêté de dire, que ce n'était pas grave d'être un _Homo supérior. _Je savais déjà ça, car mes parents nous ont élevé contre les préjuger des «méchants» mutants. Elle m'a dit que Scott Summers était un des professeur, mais qui était trop occupé pour venir lui-même me convainque de venir. Il est mon cousin.

Présentement, j'embarque dans un avion étrange que je n'est jamais vu de ma sainte vie. Grand et noir, rien d'autre a dire.

As-tu des idées de ta mutation génétique Améliane? me questionne Tornade, la dame au cheveux blancs, alors que nous sommes en vol.

Et vous, quel est la vôtre?

Je suis Atmokinesis, contrôle des températures si tu préfère.

J'ai aucune idée de ma mutation Mme Tornade.

Appelle-moi juste Tornade, je n'aime pas le mot madame.

Votre vrai nom, qu'est ce que c'est, si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à me le dire.

Ororo Munroe. Tu sais, un jour, tu pourras à ton tour de choisir un nom spécial. Ton cousin est Cyclope. Plusieurs élève de ton âge ont déjà un nom. Nous avons Iceman, ShaddowCat, Pyro, Colossus, Décklin, Anole et plusieurs autres.

Elle ne parle plus, je fais de même.

Lorsque j'étais jeune, tous les vendredis, mon père Alex Johnson, ma mère Elyna, ma soeur et moi, faisons un sorte de concert entre nous. Ma mère à la guitare, mon père au tam-tam et ma soeur à la clarinette. J'excellais avec la flûte traversière. Mes parents chantaient alors que je jouais de mon instrument. Les voisins adoraient entendre le son de notre musique à l'heure du souper. La musique est dans notre sang, du moins, du côté de ma mère. Mon père à pris le tam-tam, car c'était le seul instruments avec lequel nos oreilles saignait pas lorsqu'il jouait. Pourquoi je vous dit ça, parce que j'ai tenu à apporter mon étui long et mince qui contient ma flûte. Argenté mais au rebord doré, elle est magnifique à regarder.

Tornade brisa le silence lorsqu'elle m'a demandé ce qu'il y avait dans l'étui. Je lui dis la vérité et elle me demande si je veux en jouer. J'accepte et je joue une que ma mère ma montrer alors que j'avais que 10 ans, cela veut dire, i ans.

Tu as beaucoup de talent Améliane, mais il n'y a pas de salle de musique, mais je suis sûr que ton colocataire de chambre appréciera se son mélodieux que tu produis avec cet instrument.

Elle me dit les derniers mots d'une manière théâtral.

Attache ta ceinture, continue-t-elle, nous atterrissons.

Par le hublot, je vois un magnifique manoir, des plantes grimpantes sur le mur avant, des rosiers sur les rebords des fenêtres et une spacieuse fontaine en pierre blanche près de la porte principale. Une énorme grilles en fer noir brute fait le contour de l'école. Nous étions assez haut pour pouvoir contemplé la cours arrière. Oh mon dieu! 3 terrains de football pourrait rentré sans aucun problème dans l'immense jardin remplie de fleurs colorées de toutes les couleurs possibles. Je pouvais distinguer un terrain de basket suivi d'une piscine. Nous passons par dessus le manoir, mais que c'était magnifique! Plusieurs élèves faisaient du vélo et de l'équitation dans le jardin.

Des élèves jouaient à la marelle sur le terrain de basket-ball. Mais lorsqu'ils ont vu l'avions passé, ils se sont poussé. Je comprends facilement que nous allons atterrir sur le sol de béton. Attends un peu. Le sol s'ouvre sous nos pieds et nous rentrons dans un sous-sol. J'ai l'impression que cette école me réserve tout pleins de surprise.

Tornade a sûrement vu mon air ébahît par la vue de cette bâtisse, car elle me dit d'un ton calme:«tu vas t'y plaire, ici c'est magnifique. ce manoir est l'ancienne habitation de notre directeur Charles Xavier. Il a fondé cette école pour les mutants, comme toi.»

Elle continue de dire qu'elle, mon cousin et une certaine Jean Grey ont été les premiers élèves à cette école. Que Charles Xavier était un grand mutant qui peut lire dans les pensées et prendre possession des corps d'autrui. Elle me rassure en me disant qu'il a bien trop de sens moral pour faire quelque chose d'aussi mal seulement si nécessaire pour lui ou pour ces élèves, comme moi désormais. J'ai un bon sentiment pour cette école, Tout le monde parle anglais, mais il n' y a pas de problème, car je suis bilingue depuis mes 9 ans. Touts les membre la famille Johnson sont américains, comme Scott, je veux dire Cyclope d'ailleurs. je descendais les escalier pour me permettre de sortir de l'avion quand je vis mon cousin avec une personne inconnu, mais étrangement familière chauve et en chaise roulante.

En courant, je rejoins mon cousin. Je le sers dans mes bras, cela faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu, depuis qu'il s'est fait kidnapper et suite à cela, allé dans cette école. Je me tourne vers l'homme chauve pour lui adresser un grand sourire, mais lui me donne un regard d'inquiétude. Je ne comprend pas, peut-être qu'ils se sont trompés de personne, que je n'étais pas la Améliane voulut. Peut-être que Scott à une autre cousine qui s'appelle Améliane et qui à perdu sa soeur dans un accident d'auto? Non, Tornade n'aurait pas pu se tromper de personne avec une description aussi exact de moi. Alors, pourquoi l'handicapé me regarde ainsi?

Il y un problème? dis-je avec un ton d'inquiétude.

Non, je me disais simplement que votre mutation dois être formidable et très puissante.

Je comprends pas pourquoi il me dit cela, mais bon, il vient de me complimenter.

Viens Couz, je vais te faire visité les lieux, me dit Scott.

Je le suis, il a beaucoup changé depuis, il a une étrange paire de lunette en verre rouge même si la pièce est très mal éclairée. Je le scrute avec un regard interrogateur et il a remarqué.

Mes lunettes, elles sont un verre avec des rubis et du titan, C'est le seul assemblage qui peut m'empêcher de détruire tout ce qui est dans mon champs de vision lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, me dit-il. J'en ai une autre qui peut même réglé l'intensité du jais. Des rayons lasers rouges, j'ai déjà coupé mon école en deux avec ça. Une chance que Hank ma créé ces lunettes.

Je suis étonné, il est si destructeur mon cousin. Il a un coeur d'or, il s'occupait toujours de ma soeur et moi lorsque nous étions plus jeune. Il est maintenant un adulte. Je vois aisément dans son expression faciale qu'il est bouleversé par la mort de Éve et qu'il ne veut pas en parler. Il a dut le savoir il y a pas trop longtemps.

**Voila mon deuxième chapitre. Si vous voulez me dire quelque chose de gentil et/ou constructif en review, je ne dis pas non. Vous pouvez me dire tous se que vous voulez, mais pas de chose a propos de faute d'orthographe. Je ne suis pas en cours de français au dernière nouvelle (se message s'adresse à toi Bibi si tu lis se message!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Je partage une crème glacée avec un inconnu.

_«- Tu m'as tué, je serais vivante si tu aurais eu assez de bonté pour me sauver! Tu es égoïste et méchante. Tu ne pense qu'à toi. Tu ne mérite de vivre une vie même aussi pourrîtes qu'elle est! Vas te faire f*utre p*tasse! Je souhaite que tu aies une vie longue, mais triste, là où tu ne sera jamais heureuse. Et dire que je t'aimais dans le passé, que j'étais naïve, tout se passe bien tant que tu survies. Meurs! Crie! Souffre! meurs, crie, souffre. meurs, crie, souffre…»_

Je cris. Sa voie, pareille à la mienne répète toujours ces trois mots en éco, s'en s'arrêter. De chaude larmes, qui me brûle le visage, coulent sur mes joues.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un cauchemar. J'ai l'impression qu'il continu même réveillé. Je cris encore, mais qui se transforme en sanglot.

Scott me pend dans ses bras et me dis que tout va bien.

Elle me parle, c'était Elle! Elle veut ma mort, Elle me le dit. Meurs, crie, souffre. meurs, cris, souffre encore et encore, dis-je difficilement a mon cousin.

Chut, calme-toi. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Si elle pouvait te parler, elle dirait tout le contraire. Calme-toi. Oui c'est ça. Prends ton temps.

J'entends plusieurs chuchotement. Difficilement, j'ouvre les yeux. Je vois flou par les larmes, mais je peux distinguer des silhouettes dans l'encadrement de ma porte de chambre. Une bonne dizaine d'élève essaient tant bien que de mal de voir cette fille, moi, qui les a réveillé. Je suis trop triste pour me sentir coupable. Mon cousin leur dit calmement d'aller se coucher et que tout va bien.

10 minutes plus tard, j'ai arrêté de pleurer. J'ai les yeux ouvert et je fixe le mur. Scott à mes côtés, je lui dis que tout va bien et qu'il peut aller se coucher. Il me dit qu'il peut rester dormir dans mon lit voisin encore inoccupé, mais je lui réponds que je vais bien. Mensonge, je suis détruite. Je sais que ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, mais l'idée ne me sors pas de ma tête. C'est vrai, j'aurais pu la sauver, mais je n'ai pas pu. En théorie, nul de nous deux auraient survécue, les bancs avant nous écrabouillaient et aucune force humaine aurait pu nous aidé. Mais ma mutation m'as sauvé, peut-être qu'elle était mutante elle aussi? Bien sûr, on avait le même code génétique. Juste que ça lui n'a pas été utile.

Je me rends compte que j'ai un peu faim. Bon, je sais qu'il va m'être impossible de me rendormir. Alors je me lève et marche jusqu'à la cuisine. Étrangement j'ai envie d'une crème glacée au chocolat. Je vais m'en prendre une. Peut-être ou pas, ça me fera du bien comme ces filles en peine d'amour.

Le plus silencieusement possible, je marche vers la cuisine. J'entends du bruit, des tiroirs qui s'ouvre et qui se ferme. Je passe par l'encadrement de la porte et je vois un garçon, il a l'air d'avoir mon âge qui sors une cuillère et un pot de crème glacée, plutôt le pot entier. Il ne semble pas m'avoir vue. D'un coup d'oeil furtif, je regarde ma montre que je porte continuellement et il est 2:35.

Coucou, dis-je faiblement.

Oh, tu m'as fait un saut. Je suis habituellement seul lorsque je mange à deux heures et demi du matin, me répond-t-il.

Ouais, je comprends.

Tu t'appelles comment? Moi c'est Bobby Drakes, mais on m'appelle aussi Iceman.

Améliane Johnson, mais on m'appelle Amé, du moins habituellement, répondis-je faiblement.

Tu es celle qui à réveiller plus de la moiter de l'école, celle qui a fait un cauchemar?me pose-t-il comme question et avec un grand manque de tact, il a dût voir mon expression surprise et triste à la fois car il continua. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Et tu ne m'as pas réveillé, je l'étais déjà.

Ça t'arrive souvent de manger la crème glacé au chocolat à cette heure-ci? Commençais-je précipitament pour changer de sujet.

Souvent, tu en veux?

Oui s'il te plaît.

Je cherchais une cuillère et un bol dans les tiroirs lorsqu'il se leva pour me prendre un ustensile.

Il reste aucun bol. Si tu veux de la crème glacé, tu vas devoir la manger dans le contenant d'origine.

Première rencontre et tu m'offre de partagé une crème glacé avec toi? Dis-je en essayant de mettre une pointe d'humour dans la situation si désespérante.

Oui, j'avoue je vais vite en affaire, répondit-il en suivant mon jeu.

Il réussit à me faire sourire. Il a un beau visage et des cheveux châtains-blonds. Mais ce qui attirai mon regard, c'était ses yeux, aussi bleu que le ciel et en même temps, aussi gris que l'épaisse glace que l'ont retrouvait sur notre balcon au Canada, là où j'habitais.

Moi, tout au contraire, j'ai des yeux bruns foncés. Comparaison, exactement la même couleur de ceux de Penelope Cruz. Mes cheveux sont aussi brun que la même vedette en question. Je n'ai pas la peau bronzé, mais pas blanche non plus.

C'est quoi ta mutation, Bobby? questionnais-je sachant que ça dois être un truc avec de la glace (Iceman, ça a aucun rapport avec le feu).

Je peux faire de la glace et comme par hasard, je dois manger que des trucs gelés comme de la crème glacée au chocolat. Toi?

Oh, je ne sais pas. J'en ai aucune idée. Tes parents savent-ils que tu es un mutant? lui posais-je lorsque je fus tannés de la crème glacé, ce qui veut dire à 3 heures du matin.

Non, ils croient que c'est une école comme les autres. Toi, est-ce qu'ils le savent, si je manque de tact?

Oui, ils savent que si je suis vivante, c'est grâce à ma mutation. D'où viens-tu? Moi je viens de Québec, c'est une ville…

Je sais, c'est une ville au Canada, une ville francophone près de Montréal. J'ai une amie qui vient de là-bas. Alicia, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle. Mais son nom de mutante est Dako.

Pour vrai?

Pour vrai de vrai, Amé.

C'est quoi son nom de famille? Lui posai-je comme question, dit avec un ton d'espérence, comme si la réponse met en jeu la vie de tout les habitants de Terre.

Lorsque j'avais 5 ans, notre famille a déménagé en banlieue de Québec dans un endroit appelé St-Émile. Grâce une histoire étrange de mitaine, Éve et moi sommes devenu super amies avec une certaine Alicia. On formait un trio assez spécial, car tout le monde pensait qu'Ali devait se sentir de trop en notre présence. Mais non, avec nous, l'expression «jamais deux sans trois» était véridique. Mais elle a dû déménagé à son tour à nos 12 ans plus près du centre-ville à cause du travail de sa mère. Depuis, on ne la plus jamais revu. On a essayé de se garder contact, mais après quelques mois, nos messages constituaient seulement à «salut, salut, comment ça va, oui toi, oui, désolé on doit allé souper, ok bye, bye».

Avec le temps, on a arrêté de parler d'elle moi et ma soeur et nous avons essayer de nous faire d'autres amis. Mais lorsque tu as eu Alicia Casterwill comme amie, tout les autres te semble dérisoire. Éve était la plus extravertie du trio, moi la plus studieuse, celle qui disait que l'heure de l'étude à sonné et Alicia était celle qui était la plus joviale. Elle nous écoutait et nous consolait. elle semblait toujours savoir quoi faire à tout moment. Mentalement, elle ressemblait à ma soeur, mais était légèrement plus proche de moi. Aucune de nous voulait faire une activité sans les deux autres. Son départ fut une chose triste. Sa mère était une femme formidable, elle avait perdu son mari lorsque sa fille avait 3 ans. Elle a dû laisser son travail de chirurgienne spécialisée pour finalement devenir docteur de famille. Elle avait moins d'heure de travail pour pouvoir s'occuper de sa fille.

Caster je-ne-sais-trop-pu-quoi, me répond-t-il en me sortant de mes pensées.

Alicia Casterwill? répondis-je pleine d'espoir, encore un fois.

Euh oui, tu l'as connais?

Je crois que oui, c'était mon amie d'enfance. Je crois que je vais retourné me coucher, je commence à être fatigué.

Mensonge. Réellement, je veux juste me rendormir pour que les 4h30 qui me reste avant qu'elle soit supposé d'être reveillé se passe plus vite.

Port Washington, c'est là que je viens, me crit-il, au lieu de manger toute seule, viens donc avec nous. Il a d'autre personne que je suis sûr que tu t'entendra bien avec eux. Mais pas autant qu'avec moi. Je vais vite en affaire, pas besoin de le dire.

Je lui donne un sourire sincère et me le renvoie en retour. Je suis venu ici pour me morfondre et je crois que je repars avec un nouvel ami.

**Voila mon chapitre, l'histoire commence un peu à se former. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Je montre des photos de famille à toute ma classe.

Je me souviens pas de m'avoir endormis, mais je me suis réveillé en sursaut. Je n'ai pas rêvé de ma soeur, mais plutôt d'Alicia. J'ai eu des images à propos de ma rencontre inattendu de cette amie que j'ai mentionné plus tôt alors que nous étions jeunes et insouciantes. Directement en me réveillant, j'ai souris aux lèvres en me disant que j'allais enfin la revoir, tout sera comme avant. Mais sans Évianne…

J'ai comme premier cours de la Histoire et géo avec le docteur Jean Grey. Elle est l'amoureuse de mon cousin. Je trouve sa mutation impressionnante. Les particules des objets sont souvent solidement liées. Jean (prononcer comme le nom Jane) peut les dissoudre ou les séparer. C'est impressionnant à voir.

Le cours est long. Depuis le début de ma scolarité à Mutant Academy, comme j'aime le dire, je me conssentre totalement à ce que la prof dit. Étonnament, j'ai remarqué que tous les détailes de ma vie depuis l'accident d'auto sont noté dans ma tête. Je crois que je n'oublis rien. Cela fait sûrement partie de ma mutation encore inconnu de tous.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai regardé au allentour de moi pour but d'observer les élèves qui avaient cours avec moi. Quelqu'un avec des écailles de reptiles, je suppose, était à côté de moi. Quoi! Bobby est dans la même classe que moi! Bon, je remarque aussi qu'il y en a un grand, très grand, un baraqué assez mignion, aux côtés d'un qui niaise avec un briquet-requin quelque bureau plus loin. Il y a une fille, assez petite, qui avait des cheveux blancs sur son toupet, chose assez étonnante car le reste de sa chevelure est brune. Il y en avait un autre qui faisait apparaître et disparaître sa main, cool, pouvoir de se mettre invisible. Il y en avait une qui écrivait en passant simplement ses doigts en la passant sur sa feuille.

Je ne crois pas avoir mentionner que j'arrive toujours plus tôt à mes cours pour pouvoir prendre la place que je veux. Je prends toujours celle près de la porte dans le coin. Personne peut me voir, chose qui me plais.

J'ai comme matière: Math, Grammaire, Science et Physique, Art, Histoire et géo et éthique des mutants. Il y a aussi des cours de mécanique, mais je n'aime plus trop les voitures depuis quelques temps. Tornade, Scott, Jean et le directeur Xavier sont les seuls profs de cet institut. Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup environs 30. 30 mutants dans une seul et même bâtisse. Nos classes sont toutes petites, je ne parle pas des locaux qui sont immense, mais des élève qui y sont. 10 personnes grand maximum.

C'est là que je l'ai vu, elle, dans le coins opposé de la piece. Elle n'a pas vraiment changé depuis le temps. Ses cheveux sont blond, dérivant légèrement sur le brun et ses yeux, que je pouvais distinguer la couleur même de loin, étaient turquoises. J'ai remarqué son tic de toujours gratter tous les objets à sa vu avec son index et son majeur. Lors de notre enfance, tout le monde l'appelait «la gratteuse». Titre qu'elle détestait amèrement.

_«-Tu vas devoir allé lui parlé si tu veux la voir. Je sais que tu veux que tout redevienne comme avant, mais je suis morte, MORTE ! Tu vas devoir lui dire mon décès et pour faire une pierre deux coup, tu pourrais lui dire la vérité. Oui, la vérité.. Si délicieuse, si froide, si cruelle… Tu vas devoir le faire un jour à l'autre ma chère. Pourquoi les mots sur ma tombe sont «un ange partit trop tôt. Vie courte, mais joyeuse»? Ça aurait dû être «un ange partit trop tôt à cause de sa diable de soeur». Va là où tu devrais être pouffiasse!»_

Les images de l'accident arrive dans ma tête. À ma soeur qui se débat de la ceinture de sécurité à moi qui réussis péniblement à sortir de la Mazda CX-5 de mon père. Comme des photos prise en un voyage que je regardais sans pouvoir m'attardé sur aucune d'entre elles. Un mal de tête s'est installé.

Améliane? Est-ce que ça va? me demande Jean.

Oui, mentis-je, juste un mal de tête.

Viens me voir après le cours, c'est d'accord?

Je réponds d'un simple hochement de tête avec un petit sourire en coins. Comment ma soeur peut me parler alors qu'elle est morte. En regardant autours de moi, je remarque que la majorité des élèves me fixaient comme s'il me remaquait pour la première fois. J'ai fait attention de ne jamais lever la main pour répondre aux questions. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'un sentiment m'en empêche. Sûrement le même qui fait que j'imagine ma soeur qui me dit des atrocités. Tous ça dois être vrai, sinon à qui porter le blâme de sa mort. Mes parents ou n'importe qui dirait que c'est le chauffard le coupable, mais ce n'est pas lui qui l'a laissé dans la voiture et qui avait les moyens en sa possession.

Le cours s'achève après des siècles et des siècles d'attente. Plus précisément après 534 ans et 73 jours. J'arrive pour sortir de la classe à la même vitesse qu'à l'habitude, ce qui veut dire très rapide, mais je me suis souvenu que Jean m'avait convoqué.

Tu allais partir, me dis Jean avec un vaillant sourire enchanteur.

Pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué? répondis-je en pensant qu'à ma place à mon cours de math qui suivait qui pouvait être prise à tout moment.

Tu sais, je n'aime pas qu'on me vouvoie. En plus, je suis de ta famille en quelque sorte, alors…

Pourquoi m'as-tu convoqué alors?

Ta mutation est inconnu à professeur Xavier, mais je crois que tu peux projeter des image aux autres.

Quoi? J'ai projeter des images, mais où? m'exclamais-je, toute alarmé. Me demandant quel sorte d'images le professeur Grey elle a pu voir.

Dans ma tête, j'ai eu des pensées étranges sur un accident d'auto et sur toi qui essayait de sortir, mais sans succès. J'ai bien remarqué que tout le monde de la classe les a vu aussi. Avant que tu demandes quand nous avons vu ces images, je vais te dire: au moment où tu as prétexté un mal de tête.

Je savais de quelles photos elle parlait, je les ai vu. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi les autres ont aussi assité au spectacle. Moi qui faisait tellement d'effors pour rester inconnito et en moins de 24 heures, la totalité de l'école sait que j'existe. Demmandez pas pourquoi je veux qu'il en soit ainsi, j'ai un sorte de feeling qui me dit d'agir comme ça. Ce feeling là, j'ai de la facilité à dire que c'est le même qui me montre des souvenirs et des voix de ma soeur.

Ce n'était pas moi qui se débatais, c'était ma soeur jumelle, criais-je, ruisselante de larme, et je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez tout vu. Elle me parle, elle me dit des choses affreuses et j'espère seulement que personne sâche que c'est de ma faute, tout de ma faute. J'aurais pu la sauver, j'aurais dû la sauver. Alors foutez moi la paix, bon sang!

Au pas de course, je me dirige vers mon local de math avec le professeur Xavier. J'ai essuyé mes larmes en chemin.

Coup de grâce, ma place est prise.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

J'essaie désespérément de rester avec mon ami Harry.

Bobby, d'un coup de tête, me dit de venir manger avec lui et ses amis. Celle au toupet blanc, le géant qui doit avoir deux têtes de plus que moi, celui avec le briquet-requin (je me demande s'il est pyromaniaque). Pour lui dire que je ne voulais pas le suivre dans l'incroyable aventure que la population locale appelle le «déjeuné» (car à Québec on dit «dîner» et le dernier repas est le «souper»), je lui montre mon livre avec un regard qui signifiait: j'ai un étrange feeling qui me dit d'être insociable, même si toute ma volonté est de m'asseoir sur le banc en face de toi, alors ne dit plus rien et laisse moi lire l'histoire passionnante de mon cher ami Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort. Regard qui signifiais tout pour moi et rien pour lui.

Pendant un court instant (3 secondes environs), j'ai cru qu'il laisserais tomber l'affaire, mais non. Il se lève et fonce dans ma dirrection.

Je lis, dis-je brutalement avec le même regard de tantôt.

Je sais, mais il existe une chose qui s'appelle un signet pour pouvoir arrêter de lire et pouvoir faire la connaissance de mes amis, répond-t-il avec le même ton de vois que lorsque qu'on explique des choses à un enfant de 2 ans.

J'ai pas besoin d'amis, Bobby. Je suis correct, j'ai Harry Potter avec moi.

Mais tu va avoir besoin de compagnie lorsque Harry Potter va enfin finir pas tuer Voldemort.

Je ne veux pas leur parler, ce n'est pas personnel, j'ai une petite voix en dedans de moi qui me dit de rester incognito et de toujours rester dans mon coin.

Dis moi que c'est pas une vrai voix, comme les schizophrènes, mais une sentiment.

Sentiments.

Alors pourquoi tu m'as salué hier soir ce matin dans la cuisine. Tu veux rester inconnu, mais tu parles à quelqu'un et tu partages un crème glacée avec. Pourquoi, c'est quoi l'affaire?

Je- voulais- une- crème- glacée- si- la- crème- à- glace- n'était- pas- mon- but- ce- soir- là- je- ne- t'aurais- pas- salué- et- je- n'aurais- jamais- partagé- une- avec- toi- j'en- voulais- une- j'en- avais- besoin- j'ai- tu- le- droit- d'avoir- ma- crème- glacée- bon- sang!

Cette phrase est sortie de ma bouche à une vitesse comparable à une formule 1. Bobby avait un regard qui me disait que les mots «crème glacée» sont les seuls qu'il a compris. Je m'en moque.

Je vais te les présenter, ok, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le banc à côté de moi.

Non, je ne veux pas.

Bon, je vais te dire les noms de loin, tu n'auras pas le choix de m'écouter. il y a John, ou Pyro pour d'autre, c'est celui avec le briquet (juste en disant son nom, j'ai compris qui est John, ce type doit être Pyromaniaque pour pouvoir niaiser avec un briquet tout le temps. Pyro, Pyromaniaque, deux mots qui se ressemble à peine). Il y a ma copine Malicia, celle aux cheveux bruns et blancs. Et Piotr, Colossus…

Le géant de deux mètres, son nom m'étonne pas. Il faut juste avoir un peu de cervelle pour savoir que c'est lui.

Bon, les présentation sont faite, mais eux ne savent pas qui tu es. Alors suis moi et tu pourrais savoir plus de choses sur eux que leurs noms.

Leurs noms me suffissent largement.

Il me donne un regard de pitié, comme font les enfants de 7 ans pour avoir un biscuit de plus après le souper. Je veux le suivre, me faire des amis, avoir une vie social plus complexe qu'avec Harry Potter. Je veux le suivre et rencontrer des gens normaux et pas des gens comme des gobelins vaniteux ou des Mangemorts sans scrupules. La petite voix, le sentiment, en dedans de moi me l'interdit. «Va plus loin de la voix» pensais-je pour me convaincre.

En un soupir, comme pour dire que ça va me prendre toutes mes forces et mon énergie vitale pour pouvoir marcher 10 mètre pour finalement me rasseoir, je lui dis que j'accepte. J'ai beau le connaître à peine, j'ai de l'orgueil.

En me prenant par la main, geste que je trouve un peu déplacer, je le suis vers sa table.

Je te présente John, Malicia et Piotr.

Salut, me répondent les trois désignés.

Comment tu t'appelles? Me demande Malicia avec un grand sourire.

Améliane Johnson.

Cette fille à grand besoin de ce faire des amis, alors je lui ai dit de venir manger avec nous. Elle connaît Alicia. Tiens, assis toi entre Malicia et Piotr, dit Bobby en me désignant la place libre à côté du géant.

Salutation. Alors tu connais Alicia? me questionne Piotr, dont je doute qu'il est russe par l'accent qu'il a.

Je ne réponds rien. Juste un petit sourire. Il pourra l'interpréter comme il le voudra.

Le groupe, dans lequel je me sentais de trop, parle du devoir qu'on a eu en Mathématique. Ils avaient tous un point de vu sur le sujet et moi aussi. Mais contrairement à eux, je ne le partageais pas. À un moment donné, Bobby clique sur des boutons de sa montre. D'un air baveux, trop souvent présent sur son visage, John lui demanda ce qu'il fait. «Laisse faire, tu verras tantôt» avait répondu Bobby tout en faisant comme si rien n'était.

C'est quoi ta mutation? lance John quelques temps plut tard.

Euh… Je ne sais pas trop, du moins… je crois que je peux projeter des images dans les esprit d'autrui comme vous avez sûrement pu le constater, répondis-je toute gênée, toi, c'est quoi? Le contrôle du feu.

Je savais déjà que la réponse serais oui, mais la courtoisie m'oblige à le faire.

Oui, c'est ça. Si tu veux, le prix Nobel de la déduction se trouve dans le placard à ballet.

Tout d'un coup, je ressens un étrange alourdissement dans mon bras. Je le sens tout engourdit et progressivement, je le sens brûler petit à petit. Des aiguilles se plantent dans ma peau, du moins, j'en ai l'impression. La douleur saisissante commence à progresser vers mon épaule, par la suite mon torse et finalement dans tous mon corps. J'ai de la difficulté à respirer. Mes toussotements devient de plus en plus fort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Piotr se lève, prend ma chaise et la déplace en me rapprochant de lui et par la même occasion, plus loin de Malicia. La douleur s'affaisse, mais je me sens fatigué, épuisé, vidé. Ma respiration devient à un rythme plus régulier.

Je suis désolé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès! C'est ma mutation! Désolé! Se désole Malicia.

8 minutes et 43 secondes, dit Bobby en appuyant sur un bouton de sa montre. J'ai remarqué qu'Améliane touchait le dos de ta main, Malicia. J'ai alors partie le crono. 8 minutes et 43 secondes se sont écoulé avant que la douleur se fasse sentir. Habituellement, quelques secondes suffisent.

J'ai de la misère à me tenir droite, mais Piotr me retient. Je prends toutes les forces de mon corps pour pouvoir dire que ce n'est rien à Malicia, qui est au bord des larmes. Piotr propose d'aller me porter au bureau des profs pour que Jean s'occupe de moi, mais je répète que ce n'est rien.

Les chaises de la cuisine sont hautes et sans dossier. Le géant est donc le seul support qui m'empêche de tomber plat ventre à terre. Je sens mes forces venir peu à peu. Lorsque je juge que je suis physiquement capable de me tenir toute seule, je me redressa, me leva et partis en direction du bureau des profs, mais pas pour voir Jean Grey. Charles Xavier était celui que je voulais voir. «Ta mutation est inconnu à professeur Xavier» m'avait dit Jean. Je crois qu'il serait important de lui dire que je résiste plusieurs minutes de plus à la mutation de Malicia. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il soit déjà au courant a propos de mes photos de famille (images de l'accident d'automobile) à toute la classe, peut-être même toute l'école d'ailleurs.

J'ai de la difficulté à courir, mais marcher suffit. J'ai quitté la bande sans un mot, alors que Bobby me suit ne m'étonne pas. Il vient à ma rencontre et je lui dit qu'il faut que je vois professeur Xavier. Pourquoi, pour lui dire un peu plus sur ma mutation génétique. La cloche sonne, je lui dis que je suis correct et qu'il doit allé à notre cours d'art. Ils accepte de me laisser grâce à mon regard de colère qui fait toujours son petit effet.

Et je la vois. Elle me regarde et fonce dans ma direction. Ses yeux turquoises ne peuvent me tromper, c'est bien elle.

Alicia?

Améliane, que fais-tu ici. Et qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à Évianne.

Elle est partie. Elle est morte, point, réussis-je à dire, mes yeux embrouillé par les larmes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Pendant que les autres étaient en cours...

Elle se doutait déjà que c'était moi la fille qui restait tout seul dans son coins. Mais le fait que je sois seule changeais tous. Je ne pouvais pas être mutante sans que ma soeur aussi, car nous avons le même code génétique. Lorsqu'elle a malencontreusement vu les scènes de la mort d'Évianne, plus précisément lorsque j'ai crié le nom de ma soeur, elle c'est rendu compte que c'était réellement moi. Elle a manqué le cours de math qui avait suivit l'incident et elle est pleuré dans la salle de bain pendant l'heure qui avait suivi. Lorsque l'heure du midi avait sonné, elle m'avait cherché pour que je puisse tout lui dire. Elle était contente de me voir, mais elle était très triste à propos de Éve. Je la comprends. Cela fait longtemps que je ne pleure plus sa mort, mais je cris toujours à l'intérieur de moi.

Elle m'a dit que sa mère est morte. C'était une femme charmante.

Nous nous sommes quitter quelques minutes plus tard. Je suis allé voir Charles Xavier pour lui dire ce que je voulais lui préciser un peu plus tôt. Une fois l'information transférer, il m'a dit d'aller me reposé, car la mutation de Malicia m'a beaucoup fatigué.

En route vers ma chambre, j'ai entendu des sanglots dans la chambre jusqu'à côté de la mienne. J'ai su que se sont ceux de Alicia.

Je peux rentrer?

Oui tu peux, me répond-t-elle alors que j'ouvre la porte. Elle s'essuie les yeux. T'as pas de cours?

Oui j'en ai. Les même que toi d'ailleurs. Moi au moins, professeur m'a motivé mon absence.

Elle me regarde sans faire rien dire. Je lui souris, rentre dans sa chambre et m'assis à côté d'elle sur son lit. En un rapide coup d'oeil, je remarque qu'il y a personne sur son lit voisin. Elle a une chambre pour elle seule comme moi.

Moi aussi j'ai une chambre à moi. On va bientôt me mettre un coloc, dis-je pour partir la conversation.

C'est peut-être ici le dernier endroit où je croirais te voir. Ça fait environ 2 mois que je suis ici, toi?

Environ trois semaines. Tu as encore ton tic de tout gratter hein?

Oui, je l'ai encore. Ma mère disait que mon père l'avait aussi et que mon grand-père précédemment. Je crois que c'est génétique.

Ça aurai du sens, lui dis-je. T'as pas trop changé.

Toi non plus.

Un malaise s'installe. Je ne sais plus trop quoi dire. Je m'était imaginer des centaines de fois la scène où je la reverrais, mais ma soeur y était toujours. Je n'avais pas envisager qu'elle meurt dans un accident d'auto avant ça.

Une question me brûle les lèvres: comment sa mère est morte. Mais je sais qu'elle veut pas trop en parler tout comme Évianne ne fait pas partie de mes thèmes favoris de conversation.

Sinon, t'es ami avec Bobby? me questionne-t-elle. Je t'ai vu avec lui à la cafétéria.

Ami est un bien grand mot. On s'est vu que que 2 ou 3 fois seulement.

Il est sympa. As-tu fais la connaissance de Kaleb, Malicia, John et Piotr?

Ouais, mais pas de Kaleb. C'est pas celui qui peut se rendre invisible?

Oui, c'est lui. On a cours avec eux. C'est là que je les ai rencontré. Ils m'ont accepté comme si cela faisait des années que l'ont se connaissaient.

J'ai connu Bobby une nuit où j'avais fais un cauchemar. J'ai voulu manger une crème glacée et on en a partager une.

Le silence se replace et prend beaucoup d'expansion. Le malaise est de plus en plus fort.

_«Moi, puis elle. Tu fais souffrir tous les gens qui d'entour. Elle pleur juste à savoir ma mort. Je crois que se ne serais rien si tu lui disais la vérité. Ce ne serait rien de lui dire que c'est à cause de toi que son ancienne meilleure amie a tué son autre meilleure amie»._

La colère monte en moi. Pourquoi j'entends une voix qui me dit des choses comme ça? Je me précipite vers ma chambre sans un mot à Alicia. Elle dut croire que le malaise était trop insupportable, car elle me laisse partir comme si rien n'était.

Désolé Évianne, j'ai pas voulu ta mort. Je t'aimais et tout m'est insupportable lorsque tu n'est pas la. J'aurais dût te sauver, je l'admets, mais tu devrais arrêter de m'insulter, me dis-je tout bas à moi même.

Pour me changer les idées, je m'assoie sur mon lit, prit mon Harry Potter et continua à le lire.

«Ils se hâtèrent tous deux dans le long du couloir, Crockdur bondissant à leurs côtés. Harry entendait...» Je fus aisément absorbé dans ma lecture pour que Piotr vienne à moi sans que je m'en rende compte. Il s'assit sur mon lit et c'est à se moment là que je me rendis compte de sa présence.

Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien, me dit-il avec son accent russe.

Je réponds oui d'un simple hochement de tête. Il est vraiment grand et sa posture m'intimide.

Merci de m'avoir éloigné de Malicia. Je serais sûrement dans un état lamentable si tu n'aurais pas fait ça.

T'inquiète, sa m'as fait un fait un plaisir, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas un accent américain. D'où viens-tu?

Qué… Québec. Comme Alicia. J'imagine que tu viens de Russie avec le nom et l'accent que tu as.

Piotr Rasputin, pour te servir. Si tu as encore besoin de te faire rattraper lorsque tu tombes, fait moi signe.

Et il me laisse seule.

**Ne soyer pas gêné, vous pouvez dire ce que vous penser sur ma fanfiction en review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

On veut me charcuter le bras,

Pov Alicia

On m'a attitré une nouvelle coloc de chambre: Améliane! Moi qui stressais de ne pas apprécier celle avec qui je partagerais ma chambre. Améliane n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop changer. Elle aussi à l'air contente d'être avec moi. On a pris des nouvelles sur l'autre. Je lui ai dit qu'elle est ma mutation: le contrôle des éléments. Le feu: j'ai lancé une boule de feu sur Azazel le jour du décès de ma mère. L'air: alors que j'étais en colère, j'ai fait tout tomber autour de moi avec des coup de vent. L'eau: lorsqu'on m'a poussé dans la piscine i semaine, je suis tombé sur le sol et j'ai pu voir toute l'eau en suspension dans les airs. Et la terre: alors que j'ai vu une énorme araignée de 5 mm de haut, des racines venant du sol l'ont ensevelit dans la terre (je ne sais pas où l'animal gît présentement, mais elle méritait son sors). J'essaie de m'entraîner, car tout ce que j'ai fait c'est produit alors que j'étais hors de moi.

Alors que j'étais encore toute jeune, j'ai écouté un film au cinéma. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire le titre, car je ne me souvient plus. Mais je me rappelle de toute l'histoire, au moindre détail. Le personnage principale était un femme nommé Dako. On ne pouvait que rêver d'elle. Elle avait des enfants, un mari aimant et un travail parfait. Elle menait aussi une double vie et combattait les méchants extraterrestre et savait la Terre trop de fois pour compter sur c'est doigt. En venant dans cette école, on m'a dit que je pouvais prendre un nom de mutant et j'ai directement pensé à elle. J'ai dit: je veux que se soit Dako mon nom de supers-héros.

J'ai un cours à matin avec le professeur Xavier. Je prends habituellement la place dans un coins, sauf qu'aujourd'hui je me suis mis à côté d'Amé. Lorsque le cours à pris fin, nous nous sommes assis côte à côte sur la table habituelle. Bobby, Malicia, Piotr, John et Kaleb (le beau Kaleb) se sont assis à côté de nous. Mon amie à l'air de les apprécier tous sauf John (qui qui aime un pyromaniaque). Ils se jettent toujours des regards assassins. Des regards qui tuent. J'ai remarqué qu'Amé apprécie beaucoup Bobby.

Au beau milieu d'une conversation, Jean arrive nous voir et nous dit: Alicia, Améliane, pouvez vous venir avec moi svp. Et on la suit.

Elle nous mène dans le sous-sol. Je n'y suis jamais aller, mais on m'en a parler. Jean nous fait rentrer dans un immense local illuminer par une lumière qui nous inspire la pureté. Les murs sont tous gris métalliques. Tout le sous-sol parait futuriste alors que tout le reste provient d'avant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Jean sors des seringues, ma plus grande peur avec les araignées.

NON! Vous me plantez pas ça tant mon bras cr*ss!

Du calme, c'est juste une p'tite piqûre. Ça va pas te tuer, me dis Amé.

Et Jean lui rentre l'aiguille dans son bras et prend de son sang. Comment Améliane réussit à voir une longue aiguille traverser sa peau sans frémir? Laissez faire, je me rend compte qu'elle a fait des cours de couture lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Elle s'en plantait souvent dans ses doigt.

Alicia, ce n'est qu'une aiguille. Je dois prendre un peu de ton sang pour voir le niveau d'intensité de ta mutation. C'est le professeur Xavier qui m'a demandé cela.

Pourquoi, vous faites ça à tout les élèves? demande Amé.

Non, juste vous. Il vous expliquera tantôt.

Est-ce que ça vaux vraiment la peine de nous charcuter le bras juste pour ça?

Sans que je m'en rende compte, Jean plante la seringue dans mon bras. ÇA FAIT MAL! !

Et après une longue minute, elle me l'a sors.

Tu vois, ce n'était pas si pire, ricane Amé.

Toi, ta gueule lui répondis-je.

Après que Jean ai installé les échantillons de notre sang dans une machine, elle demande à mon aime si elle peut la suivre dans une salle adjacente. Elle me dit de ne pas bouger, car c'est supposé de prendre quelques minutes. J'attends, j'attends et j'attends encore jusqu'à se que Jean arrive et me dire que je peux venir si l'envie me prend. Je me sens seule avec ma solitude alors je rentre dans la pièce. Elle a le même style futuriste que l'autre d'avant.

Je vois Améliane avec des patentes-binouches blanches sur le front, les tempes et le derrières du crâne. Je donne un regard interrogateur à la rousse qui m'a charcuter le bras et elle me dit que je vais savoir tantôt. Une machine où on voyait clairement le cerveau de mon amie fait un bip bip. Jean enlève les choses de sur la tête de Amé et nous conduis dans une autre partie du sous-sol. On a passé devant une grande porte marqué d'un X argenté. Améliane demande c'est quoi à l'intérieur et sa belle-cousine lui répond que c'est une machine contrôlé par la télépathie de Charles Xavier. On attend devant la porte et (surprise, surprise) Charles Xavier en sort.

Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Veillez me suivre. On nous attend.

C'est là que je commence à m'inquiéter. J'ai entendu parler de légende (ou pas) à propos de scientifiques qui font des expériences cruelles sur les mutants. Et si Charles veut nous envoyer dans les laboratoires? Mais non, il ne ferait jamais un truc dans le genre à ses élèves. On nous dirige dans une salle métallique (comme si je m'attendais du contraire), je m'assis dans une chaise métallique près d'une table métallique. Je suis tellement concentrer sur le "métallissisme" des lieux que je n'est pas remarqué les présences de Cyclope, Tornade et d'un homme-macaque bleu.

Je m'appelle Hank McCoy, ministre des affaires mutants, se présente l'homme bleu en nous serrant la main. Charles Xavier m'a parlé de vous. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir qui est mlle Johnson et mlle Casterwill.

Améliane Johnson, c'est moi, répond mon amie en levant sa main.

Tous étaient assis (Charles Xavier à l'évidence, car il l'est tout le temps.) sauf ma charcutrice de bras. Elle ouvre un écran géant avec des lettres et de chiffre qui ne signifie rien pour moi, mais tout pour elle. Elle commence à expliquer en regardant Hank droit dans les yeux. Elle allait tout expliquer les regards interrogateurs que nous posaient les professeurs.

Ces deux jeunes filles là sont différentes des autres élèves. Charles Xavier à remarqué qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans leurs pensées. Il en nous en a parlé et on s'est dit qu'il faudrait tout faire pour savoir c'est quoi leur mutation. Il est évident que celle d'Alicia est le contrôle des éléments, mais on une vague idée de celui d'Améliane. On doute que la télékinésie soit dans le lot. On est certain que la projection d'image dans la tête d'autrui en font partie. Et aussi une incroyable endurance à une mutation mortelle d'une des élèves. Il faut habituellement une dizaine de seconde pour mettre l'ennemi KO, mais Améliane a pris 8 minutes avant de se rendre compte du contact physique. J'ai commencé à penser que la mutation de mlle Johnson soit par rapport à son physique, comme vous Hank et toi Scott, mais je crois le contraire à présent. Juste pour faire des tests, j'ai pris les activité cérébrale de mlle alors qu'elle lisait, mangeait, marchait et essayer de projeter des images comme la dernière fois. Ceci est l'endroit du cerveau nommé Superior où nous pouvons savoir si quelqu'un est mutant(Jean pointe une image sur l'écran, le cerveau d'Améliane avec plusieurs couleurs: rouge, bleu, ver, jaune…), car le cerveau utilisera pour la majorité des activités du quotidien. Cela veut dire, que les Homo sapiens n'utiliseront jamais cette partie. Les mutants l'utilisent inconditionnellement. Mais se qui est intéressant sur Améliane, c'est que le Superior est deux ou trois fois plus grosse que sur les mutants en comme vous et moi. Bref, Améliane peut utiliser 39% de son Superior. Je sais qu'elle ne peut rien oublier, c'est sur à 100% (Amé hoche la tête en signe d'approbation). Peut-être que la mutation de Malicia n'est pas assez "forte" contre celle de mlle Johnson, cela expliquerait l'endurance d'Améliane. Mais pourquoi Charles ne peut pas lire dans ces pensés alors qu'il est un des plus grands mutants du monde? Peut-être à cause de la grosseur du Superior, ou pas. Pourquoi Charles ne peut pas lire dans les pensés d'Alicia, telle est la véritable question? Ça ne peut pas être pas rapport au Superior, mais peut-être par rapport au niveau de puissance. Le plus fort niveau de puissance que j'ai pu prendre est celui de Charles. Niveau 4.578. Je ne vous aurez pas convoqué Hank si se n'était que pour parler de mlle Johnson. J'ai pu prendre facilement du sang de ses deux jeunes filles (elle m'adresse un regard dont je ne pourrais pas dire dans quel but). Le niveau de puissance de Mlle Casterwill et Johnson sont de 5.6430764. Du jamais vu.

Elles ont la même puissance chacune? se questionne le ministre bleu.

Oui, au chiffre près, répond Jean. C'est étonnant que les deux jeunes filles viennent du même endroit et même qu'elles se connaissent est presque impossible. Je crois que vu le niveau de puissance très élevé, Charles ne peut pas lire dans les pensés de ces deux jeunes filles.

Je ne comprends pas. Je connais le principe du niveau de puissance, mais pas le fait que moi et Amé avons exactement le même. En un rapide coup d'oeil, je peux voir qu'elle fait plusieurs liens dans sa tête. Elle se demandait souvent c'était quoi sa mutation et maintenant la réponse y est. Elle peut utiliser 39% de son cerveau contrairement aux autres dont moi qui peuvent qu'utiliser 10%.

Au dix-millionièmes près, moi et ma meilleure amie avons la même puissance. Nous nous connaissions dans le passé, et si on était prédestiner à se connaître depuis le début?

Une idée germe dans mon esprit, une chose que je n'ai jamais pensé auparavant. Azazel, le diable rouge qui a assassiné ma mère, savait-il que je suis une mutante puissante? Et si oui, est-ce qu'il a assassiné ma maman à cause de cela?

Et si l'accident d'auto de mon amie n'est pas réellement un accident?

Est-ce que tous les gens que je connais sont en danger eux aussi?

**Dans la vrai vie, j'ai une amie qui s'appelle Bianka. Elle est moi sommes fan de SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX, HARRY POTTER (et surtout moi) des X-MEN. Elle m'a montrer le site et a commencer à écrire quelques fanfictions. Deux histoires à propos de deux meilleures amies nommé Alicia et Éliane qui vivent des histoires que je voudrais vivre à mon tour. Une de twillight et un crossover entre harry potter et seigneur des anneaux. Elle a créé les deux personnages principale à notre image. Elle: Alicia et moi: Éliane. Se sont de très bonne histoire que je vous conseille fortement. J'ai tellement aimé les histoires que je me suis dit «et si j'en fesait une moi-même à propos des X-men!». et c'est chose faite. J'ai créé une Alicia à l'image de ma meilleure amie et j'ai créé Améliane (nom qui ressemble un peu beaucoup à Éliane) à mon image. Voila le lien si vous voulez lire les histoire de mon amie: u/5892985/BibiCool360. Si le lien ne marche pas, vous pouvez simplement écrire dans la barre de recherche «Bibicool360» et cliquer sur WRITER. DEMI-VAMPIRE et D'UN MONDE À L'AUTRE sont des histoires très plaisante à lire. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Se désagréable moment où te ne peux pas avoir de réponse.

Pov Améliane

Tous les éléments se collent dans ma tête (comme le regard étrange que m'a donné Charles Xavier lors de mon arrivé). Directement en sortant du local, je cours vers ma chambre et prends une feuille lignée:

Ma mutation génétique: pouvoir utiliser 39% de mon cerveau.

Mon niveau de puissance: 5.6430764.

Capacités connues: rien oublier (je suis capable de tout me souvenir depuis les trois jours après l'accident), capable de projeter des images ou des vidéos dans les têtes d'autrui, immunisé des pouvoirs de certaines personnes.

Capacités possibles: télékinésie…

J'écris rapidement tout ce texte. Je me dis que si je doute de quelque chose (par rapport à ma mutation) je le noterais.

Lorsqu'Ali rentre dans ma chambre, on se décide d'aller voir la gang pour tout leur dire (encore par rapport a nos mutations).

Pov Alicia

Je me suis posée des questions au sujet de ma mutation et de celle de ma meilleure amie. Un philosophe grec (Aristote si ma mémoire est bonne) avait un jour dit que toute les matières étaient fait avec de l'eau, de la terre, du feu et de l'air. On sait maintenant que c'est faux. Dalton à prouver la théorie de Démocrite à propos de l'atome. Le tableau des éléments fut créé. Avez-vous déjà vu un tableau avec plusieurs carrés empilé les un sur les autres? Dans chaque carré, il y a une lettre avec le mot écrit en dessous, chaque élément à son carré. Donc, la théorie des 4 éléments est fausse, donc l'horoscope des signes zodiaques l'est aussi. Lorsque j'ai fait une recherche sur internet, j'ai su que mon signe était le bélier, alias premier signe de feu (premier pouvoir que j'ai manifester). Améliane, elle, a commencé par déplacer des objets, donc des éléments, en premier. Peut-être que je suis dans le champs ou tout près de la route, mais je crois que ça à un rapport avec notre niveau de puissance égaux. Bon, pas le temps de penser à ça, je veux dire à la gang pourquoi on a été absente.

On a tout expliqué à nos amis. Tout, tout est tout, sans oublier le moindre détail. Ils nous ont dit que la salle avec le X dessus n'était pas une salle banni ou radioactive (sous la crainte d'Amé), mais le Cerebro. Un appareil qui amplifie les ondes que peut envoyer professeur Xavier dans la tête des gens. Il détecte les mutants et les élèves on tous été demander dans l'école grâce à se machin.

On est tous assis à notre table et on parle. Amé, qui mange un yogourt, regarde un peu trop fixement sa cuillère.

Qu'est-ce que tu fous Amé? demande Kaleb qui a aussi remarqué l'absorption complète d'Amé sur le bout de métal.

Je fais des tests, répondit-elle simplement sans même détourner un regard.

On a tous fait comme si rien n'était. Bobby nous parlait du déménagement de ses parents à Boston et John le pyromane soupirait à chaque mot. Piotr, lui, n'a pas du tout oublier Améliane. Il la regarde en se demandant ce qu'elle fait.

Je l'ai! Je l'ai! R'gardez, r'gardez! cris mon amie.

OVNI veut dire "objet volant non identifié" et CVNIPEV signifit "Cuillère volante non identifier pourquoi elle volle". Et oui, la théorie sur la télékinésie de Jean Grey est vrai. Amé fait volé sa cuillère. Elle semble fier d'elle, mais un leger épuisement se voie dans ses yeux. Lentement, l'objet métallique tombe dans la main de mon amie. Avec un grand sourire, elle sors un morceau de papier et un crayon de plomd, efface quelque chose et en écrit une autre un peu plus haut.

Je regarde les visages des autres. Malicia nous donne un sourire serein comme elle le fait tout le temps. Piotr un sourire un peu trop heureux pour la situation. John fait son air baveux et de «je me fou de tout» qu'on connaît tant. Suivi de Kaleb qui je ne sais trop pourquoi a voulu devenir invisible. Et Bobby, je n'est pas vu son visage, car je l'ai tout simplement pas regardé. Les mains, plus précisément son index et son majeur, était la cible de mes yeux. Je ressens un malaise étrange en dedans de moi au spectacle peu banal que je voyais. Je n'ai pas les mots pour expliquer ce que je vois. Je ne vais pas faire une autre théorie.

Mais tous se que je pourrais dire c'est que Bobby pourrait avoir le même surnom que moi, le gratteux.

Pov Améliane

Je suis télékinésique, c'est sûr. Je me suis concentrer fort pour pouvoir bouger la cuillère et le résultat est positif. Je me demande si j'ai d'autre capacité encore inconnu.

L'heure du couvre-feu à sonné. Moi et Ali allons dans notre chambre. On se mets en pyjama, on s'étend chacune dans notre lit et on commence à parler. Notre seule lumière ouverte me permet de voir le visage déformé par l'inquiétude de mon amie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demandais-je en fixant le lustre au plafond.

Rien, il n'y a rien du tout. Je suis juste en train de penser au devoir de math qu'on a reçu. Je crois que j'ai oublier quelque chose.

Arrête de mentir, je ne suis pas cruche. Je ne le redemande simplement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

J'ai vu Bobby heu… Laisse faire, je veux dormir.

Et elle ferme la lumière, nous lassant dans le noir. J'abandonne l'affaire, elle me le dira bien demain, lorsqu'elle sera reposé.

J'essaie de m'endormir, mais de ne pas savoir ce qui traquasse Alicia m'en empêche. Je décide de lire. J'ouvre mes yeux et les laissent s'habituer au noir. Je regarde l'ombre total. Une forme jaillit devant moi.

Et elle me fit crier.

**Révélation: j'aimerais savoir ce que vous croyez (je parle de ce qu'Améliane à vue) en review. Désolé pour l'attente: voyage de trois jours à Montréal, devoir en anglais, géo, espagnol et math à faire et le commencement d'une nouvelle série télévisé Once Upon A Time. Et oui, la vie peut m'empêcher d'écrire et de poster des chapitres à votre velonté. **

**Et aussi pour la théorie d'Ali au début, j'avais un bog pour expliquer le lien entre les mutations de nos deux héroïnes. Alors j'ai mis sur papier (sur clavier) un cours de science. Et oui, les cours de science SEC.2 peuvent servir dans la vie d'une fanfictionneuse (nouveau mot dans le dictionnaire FRÉDOU2015). **

**Je souhaite que vous avez trouver ce chapitre pas trop ennuyant.**

**PS: j'espère aussi que vous avez posé un coup d'œil sur la page de mon amie Bibicool360!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Cherche et trouve tes amis dans le chaos

Le lustre, j'ai vu le lustre. J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu le lustre. Comme si la lumière était allumé, mais mes yeux ne voyait que des teintes de ton, qui du noir ou du gris sombre.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de crier. Je me sens affreusement coupable.

Mon cris n'était fort et long, mais court et assez fort pour qu'Ali se réveille en sursauts. Je tourne ma tête pour pouvoir la regarder, elle fait pareil pour moi, mais contrairement à elle, je peux la voir. Je vois dans le noir.

Ça va, me dit-elle, sa respiration attelantte.

J'entends si fort mes battements de mon coeur (rapide en *stie) que j'arrive à peine de distinguer ses paroles. Je fixe le plafond, oubliant tout le reste pour pouvoir entendre autre chose que des boum boum boum boum perpétuellement.

Améliane, est-ce que sa va? répète Ali en répétant fort et distinctement chacun de ses mots et en allumant la lumière.

Éblouis, je ferme les yeux et répond oui d'un hochement rapide de tête.

Je vois dans le noir… Je vois dans le noir.

Quoi?

T'as fermé la lumière et j'ai vu le lustre parfaitement. Je vois dans le noir.

J'arrive à peine à y croire. Disons que lorsque j'écoutais Pitch Black ou Les Chroniques de Riddick, je rêvais d'avoir les yeux du personnage principale (il pouvait voir dans le noir).

Rendors-toi, ok. Oublie ça, je vais bien.

Miraculeusement, elle se rendors quelques minutes plus tard. Disons qu'elle n'a pas posé assez de question à mon sujet pour être considéré comme véritablement réveillé.

Je me rends compte qu'il sera impossible de me rendormir à mon tour (j'ai toujours eu des problèmes d'insomnie dans ma jeunesse. Mes parents se demandais pourquoi, car ma soeur, elle, n'en avait pas). Je remarque que j'ai un petit creu et je me dirige vers la cuisine.

Je vois Bobby, mais il n'est pas seul. Un homme grand au cheveux bruns foncés parle avec lui.

Salut Améliane, je te présente Logan, c'est un ami de Malicia, me présente Bobby.

Salut, dis-je tout bas.

Logan m'adresse seulement un simple regard. Il bois du soda avec le même "style" que c'était de la bière. Il me fait étrangement penser à John aka Pyro.

Mali m'a raconté ton histoire… continu là où la conversation avait pris fin à mon arrivé.

C'est quoi ton histoire Logan?

C'est celui qui avait sauvé Mali dans la statue de la liberté, me répond mon ami.

Ah! Wolverine! C'est lui. Je t'imaginé bien différement.

Je connaissait l'histoire, car Malicia a bien pu la raconté des milliers de fois. Et moi qui oubli rien pentoute! Sa peut être poche de ne rien oublier des fois.

D'où viens-tu? le questionnais-je.

Je sais pas, mais je sais que je suis Canadien.

Je vais prendre une cuillère et commence à manger du yogourt dans le même bol que Bobby.

Oui je peux partager mon yogourt avec toi, lance Bobby sans même que je lui pose une question.

Lui et moi on commence à rire. Logan se lève et jette un coup d'oeil dans le couloir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demandais-je d'une seul voix avec Bobby.

Sans un mot, Logan se retourne vers nous et se dirige vers son siège. On dirait qu'il entend quelque chose, car il observe la salle au peigne fin avec ses yeux furtifs (il a vraiment une partie animale en lui, ça se voit). Il regarde attentivement la fenêtre derrière nous. Bobby et moi suivons se regard. Mon ami se lève pour observé de plus près. Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans l'école, un feeling me le dit. Bobby et Logan s'en sont rendu compte. Je me lève et m'approche sans un bruit vers mon ami. Nous observons l'extérieure. Je lui prends la main et lui envoie une image dans sa tête: du papier jauni pas le temps écrit à l'encre noire "qu'est-ce qu'il y a, le sais-tu?". Il fait non de la tête et continu à observer dehors. Je tourne la tête vers Wolverine. À côté de lui, un homme avec un costume d'armé vert kaki et brun arrive.

Logan se tourne et l'attaque. Il sort trois magnifiques lames à travers ses jointures. Il les plante dans la poitrine de l'homme. Le soldat, disons que les intentions d'être ici ne sont pas vraiment bonne, car on ne vient pas avec un fusil dans une école, commence à tirer devant lui sans savoir où les balles vont. J'imagine que ta première préoccupations lorsque tu as 6 lames dans ton torse n'est pas de savoir où tu vises. Il tire dans la fenêtre. Je pousse un "ATTENTION" bien fort. Bobby me prend par le bras et me tire en dessous de la table. Protégé pas la table contre les balles, les tires commencent à diminué peu à peu. J'envoie une autre image dans la tête de mon copain (ami, il est tout simplement un pote. Je ne sortirais jamais le chum d'une amie qui m'est chère aka Malicia): le même papier jauni avec une phrase à l'encre noir "quand est-ce qu'il ne va plus avoir de balle dans son chargeur *stie!?". Je n'attendais pas de réponse de sa pars.

Tout un coup, un cri strident et très fort perce et irradie mes tympans. Jessica et mutation si désagréable! Une pensé traverse dans mon esprit. Elle doit crié parce qu'il y a aussi des hommes dans les dortoirs. Alicia, Piotr, Malicia, Kaleb! Mes amis sont tous dans cette endroit, sauf Bobby qui me prend dans ses bras en gémissant de douleur que le cris suraigu qui sort d'une bouche d'une petite fille de 10 ans. Le cris s'estompe, le soldat a arrêté de tirer. J'imagine son cadavre immaculé de son sang près du frigidaire. Bobby et moi se risquons un coup d'oeil vers Logan. Il nous demande si ça va. Je viens d'entendre un cris très fort, j'ai l'impression que mes oreilles saignent et j'ai faillit mourir avec plusieurs balles dans le corps et il nous demande si ça va ! Même si la réponse est non, je hoche de la tête. Bobby fait de même. Nous nous levons et je dis merci à mon ami, car je serais percé comme un poinçon s'il ne m'avait pas poussé vers la table.

Nous sortons de la cuisine. Bobby allait suivre Logan.

Nos amis, Bobby! Nous pouvons pas les laisser. Je vais les chercher, viens avec moi, lui demandais-je en mettant ma main devant moi.

Il pris ma main en la serrant très fort et nous courrons vers la direction opposé de Wolverine. Nous empruntons différents corridors et des escalier pour aller vers le dortoir. Nous nous faisons pousser par les élèves en folie qui veulent sortir du bâtiment. Dans un tournant, nous croisons John.

Tu sais où est Malicia? demande Bobby.

Et Ali? continuais-je.

Simplement en voyant son regard, nous savons qu'il voudrait seulement sauvez sa peau. Il aurait bien pu marcher sur eux et il ne s'en aurait jamais rendu compte. Moi et Bobby, sans même échanger un mot, changeons de direction et empruntons des couloirs à la recherche de nos amis. John, qui devait ne pas vouloir être seul, nous suit.

Dans un tournant quelconque, Malicia rentre dans notre champ de vision. Bobby me lâche la main et serre son amante dans ses bras. Je cherche du regard un visage d'un de mes amis, mais sans résultat.

Sans que je m'en rende compte on me tire le bras avec une forte poigne. Seul Piotr aka Colossus peut me tirer comme ça. Il met ma tête sur son torse et se met en boule. Il se rend en métal. J'entends des impacts sur son dos. Il se lève en me poussant plus loin. Je percute un mur et m tête commence à tourner légèrement. Je distingue mon sauveur qui frappe l'autre soldat avec une force surhumaine. Après d'avoir vérifier si un autre assaillant allait arrivé, il accourt vers moi et me prend dans ses bras (est-ce que j'ai dit qu'il est torse nu). Avec son pied, il ouvre facilement les portes de chambre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me dépose près du mur avant d'en ouvrir une porte. IL la fracasse et reçois plusieurs balles sur lui. Il ne sent rien, car il est en métal. Je rampe vers l'encadrement de la porte et ramasse une des balles qui sont tombé par terre. Se sont des fléchettes. J'imagine que c'est du poison. Je me risque un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. J'ai encore la tête qui tourne. Je vois deux Piotr ramasser deux petite fille chacune: deux petites Jessica. Je secoues la tête pour arrêter de vois double, avec résultat.

Je me rends compte du massacre qui se fait. Jessica a 3 fléchettes sur son coup. Piotr les enlève et prend son pou. Des larmes coulent sur mon visage appeuré. Piotr, lui, garde son calme avec son visage impassible. Il me sourit et me dit:

T'inquiètes pas, elle est juste endormit. Viens, allons-nous en.

Il sors de la chambre et me tend un main. Il m'aide à me relever. J'ai les jambes flageolantes, même si j'essaie de toutes mes forces de rester debout. Piotr me soutient pas les sous de bras (il est trop grand pour me tenir par les hanches) et nous courrons e plus vite possible vers un des passages souterrains. En chemin, nous rencontrons un douzaine d'élève, mais aucun de mes amis. Nous formons un groupe peu subtil. Nous croisons Logan près de la porte caché dans le mur qui mène au bunker secret. Il a le corps d'un petit garçon dans ses bras. Piotr passe Jessica à Anole ( un type assez sympa dans mes cours) et prend le garçon à la place.

Je viens avec vous, dit Piotr.

Non, répond Logan très bêtement.

Je peux être utile.

Tu seras plus utile avec eux.

Piotr ne dit plus rien. Il ouvre la petite porte caché et commence à faire rentrer les gens. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de Logan qui marche plus loin.

Viens, me dit Colossus avec un voix douce, mais qui parrait si loin.

Car mon regard n'était pas vers Wolverine à présent, mais vers ma meilleure amie qui brise une fenêtre et tombe à l'exterrieur.

Pdv Alica

Je me suis réveillé par le cris de mon amie, elle me parlait, mais j'écoutais pas. Je me suis rendormis, mais mon sommeil fut encore interrompu pars les cris de Jessica. J'entendais des bruits de pas précipités vers le couloir. J'ai remarqué l'absence d'Améliane. J'ai sortit de ma chambre et j'ai vu des soldats, fusil en main qui tirait sur des élèves. Prise de panique, je me jette sur eux et jette une boule d'air (qui fait beaucoup moins de dégât que celle qui sont en feu) sur les hommes. Je regarde les trois jeunes qui sont mort devant moi avec les trois fléchettes dans le creux du coup. Je prend leur pou et remarque que leur coeur bas. Je cris à l'aide et 2 garçons de mon cours viennent m'aider à prendre les corps. Ils disent qu'il y a des portes caché un peu partout dans l'école qui mènent dans un bunker secret. Je leur dis que l'entrer dans les sous-sol sont plus près. Ils me suivent. Nous prenons plusieurs couloirs pour enfin arrivé dans l'ascenseur. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, je leur dit que je dois trouver mes amis, surtout Amé. Je ferme la porte, je me dis qu'il se peut que les soldats savent l'existence des sous-sol. Les garçons ont des chance de se faire prendre s'il arrivent en bas. Avant qu'ils atteignent destination, je bloque l'ascenseur avec le bouton d'arrêt en cas d'urgence. Je leur cris que je suis désolé et je pars vers je ne sais où à la recherche de mes amis. À une intersection, deux hommes me voient. J'essaie de les semé, mais sans succès. J'arrive à un T avec des soldats qui viennent de deux des côtés et du dernier, il y a Améliane et plusieurs autres enfants qui rentre dans une porte caché. Je ne peux pas courir vers eux de peur qu'ils se fassent remarquer. Je décide de les faire gagné du temps. Je lance deux boules de feu vers les soldats des deux côtés. La puissance des jets me propulse vers la fenêtre. Je la fracasse et je tombe vers les buissons. Je ressens un douleur au niveau de mon bras et après, le noir s'installent autour de moi.

Pdv Améliane

J'ai vu mon amie tomber par la fenêtre après d'avoir lancer des boules de feu. Je sais que c'est peine perdu, mais je cours vers la fenêtre. Piotr me retient par le bras et me dit de venir. J'accepte d'un hochement de tête. Il rentre en premier, mais la raison (ou du suicide, je ne sais plus trop) me dit d'aller trouver Bobby et Malicia. Je cours vers Logan, qui est un peu plus loin. J'entends les cris de Piotr, mais grâce à ma télékinésie, je ferme la porte et je la bloque. Il essaie de la défoncé mais je me concentre tout en courant pour l'empêcher de passer. Je lui envoie une image dans sa tête: pareil qu'avec Bobby mais écrit "T'inquiètes pas, je vais trouver nos amis". Piotr tennait à ne pas me laissé partir toute seule, mais il arrête de se battre et pars aider les plus jeunes. Je lui envoie un "merci".

Je rejoins Logan qui cours. Tout à coup, un soldat en solo arrive vers nous et lance des fléchettes à moi et Wolverine. Il les reçois en plein dans le coup, mais sans l'affecter pour autant. L'homme tire un coup sur moi, mais je les arrête avec mes pouvoirs. Une idée traverse mon esprit. Avec un concentration exemplaire, je tourne les flèches et les envoies dans le front du type. Logan me regarde avec les sourcils relevés, comme pour dire: intelligent comme coup. En courant vers l'entrée principale, je me dis à quel point c'est cool courir en paire de jogging et en T-shirt xLarge (mes pyjamas habituels). Je plains ceux qui court en jackets.

Dans l'entrée principale, il y a deux escaliers qui mènent au deuxième étages. Nous sommes dans le deuxième étage. En bas, je remarque 3 silhouettes. Deux gars en short et en T-shirt gris et une fille en jacket (je la plains) noire. Bobby et Mali! Ils ouvent la porte et une troupe de soldat sortent sans crier gare. Wolverine pousse un cris et saute en bas, les lames argentés sortit. Il tue tous les soldats. Je prends les escaliers et rejoins mes amis aussi appeuré que moi. Je sers dans mes bars Bobby et Malicia aussi fort que je peux. Je tiens la main nu de Malicia (son contact me tue beaucoup moins vite que les autres, comme Alicia. On a fait le test).

Cet voix est fermer, dit Logan après le carnage fini.

Il jette un regard inquiet à ma main et à celle de Malicia. Il ouvre une porte et nous empruntons une foulée de corridor. Lorsque Bobby remarque une porte caché dans le mur, il nous en informe. Nous l'ouvrons difficilement et nous rentrons. J'ai la tête qui tourne tellement. Les silhouettes se double et se triple. Bobby remarque mon étourdissement et me soutient avant que je tombe. Nous commençons à courir dans le tunnel avant de remarqué l'absence de Wolverine. Un mini débat fait lieu: on part ou pas sans lui. Malicia convaint Bobby de la suivre et John veut qu'on l'abandonne. Je me la suis fermer et Bobby me laisse dans les bras de John. Prise de dégout, je me dégage et m'assis par terre. Bobby et Malicia sont revenue avec Logan à leur côté. Je regarque qu'il y a aucune marque des fléchettes dans le coup de Wolverine à l'endroit précis où elles étaient plantées. Il me pris dans ses bras et nous nous dirigeons vers le garage avec tout les autos des profs. Il se dirige vers une Mazda bleu de mon cousin.

Eh! c'est la voiture de Cyclope, remarquais-je.

Je sais, c'est pour cela que je la prends.

On me place entre Bobby et John. Malicia est en avant et Logan à la place du conducteur. Il sors une griffe et la met dans la fente pour la clé.

Où on va? demande Bobby alors que j'ai la tête accoté sur son épaule.

On va à Boston, c'est là qu'on va trouver Jean et Tornade.

Je ne m'étais pas posé la question de où était nos profs.

Mes parents habites à Boston, répond mon ami.

Alors on va faire une alte routière là-bas, continu Logan.

Ils sont où nos professeurs, Logan? demandais-je.

Charles et Cyclope sont partie voir un ami, du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

C'est quoi ta mutation? Dis-je.

Il peut se régénéré, répond Malicia, alors qu'elle donnait un collier d'armée à Logan.

Et un malaise s'installe. Je ferme les yeux et m'endors sur l'épaule de mon ami, avec sa main au creux de la mienne.

**C'est ma scène favorite dans l'intégrale des X-men, pas vous? Désolé pour l'attente, je lisais les fins des fanfictions de ma meilleure amie (bibicool360)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Comment annoncer que tu es un mutant en 3 étapes faciles.

Les 2 heures sont passées plus vite que je l'aurais cru. Je m'étonne d'être endormis si facilement. Lorsque John m'a réveillé brusquement (qu'est-ce que j'attendais de lui?), un grand étourdissement m'envahit. J'ai eu de la difficulté à tenir debout. Seul Logan m'aidait à ne pas tomber. Je jette un regard à Bobby et je lui dit merci, car je serais morte s'il n'avait pas été là.

Bobby n'était jamais rentrer dans la nouvelle maison familiale. Il savait c'était quoi l'adresse et où était la clé de secours (la cachette la plus facile: derrière un pot à fleur). Nous avons facilement pénétré dans l'habitation, mais personne y était.

Mes parents doivent être au travail, et mon frère à l'école.

Nous avons attendu. Bobby nous a donné des vêtements à chacun. Un vieux gilet de son père à Logan. Un T-shirt AC\DC de son petit frère et une paire de jogging qui appartenait anciennement à mon ami pour moi. Malicia a reçu des vieux habit de la mère et des gants de la grand-mère. John et Bobby on pris les seuls vêtements que le dernier avait laisser ici au cas où (sa a été utile finalement). Moi et John attendions dans le salon sans s'échanger quelques mots. Logan dans la cuisine et Bobby et Malicia était dans le bureau. Je ne sais pas se qu'ils font, mais j'ai une petite idée en tête. Malicia se sent coupable de ne pas pouvoir embrasser son amoureux et a peur qu'il le laisse à cause de ça. Bobby, lui, est déçu de ne pas pouvoir être plus proche d'elle, mais sans pour autant vouloir l'abandonner pour autant. Je les plains.

À je ne sais trop quelle heure, les parents sont arrivé sans qu'on les entende. Ils ont remarqué Wolverine en premier. Maintenant, nous somme dans le salon. Bobby va faire son coming out. Il n'a jamais dit qu'il était un mutant.

Papa, maman, je suis un mutant, dit-il.

Quoi? répond la mère d'une petite voix. Son regard disait: répète autre chose mon fils et je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

Je suis un mutant.

Le père échappe son gobelet de café sur le sol. Par pur réflexe, je tant ma main et j'essaie que le verre reste en suspension dans les airs. Résultat concluant, je le fait tourner et le dirige vers l'homme. Je crois que j'ai fait un sourire fier, mais j'ai tout fait pour que mon visage reste impassible. Il ne s'agît pas de moi, mais de mon pote.

Je l'ai découvert lors de l'accident à l'école. Personne à vu mais lorsque le feu a pris, j'ai capoté et j'ai lancer de la glace sur les flammes. J'ai compris que j'étais mutant à se moment. Charles Xavier est venu me voir pour que je rentre dans son école exclusivement mutante.

Alors, vous êtes tous des mutants, conclu le petit frère de Bobby, Rikki, avec une mine effrayer. Son visage appeuré devient peu à peu renfrogné. Il a l'air d'un enfant dont ses parents lui ont refusé de lui acheter des bonbons.

Je hoche de la tête en signe d'approbation.

As-tu déjà essayer d'être normal, Non mais avec le problème mutant… commence la mère.

Parce qu'il y a un problème mutant maintenant. Vous parlez de votre fils présentement, coupa Wolverine.

Tout est de ma faute, déclare la mère.

Heu non, nous avons découvert que les gènes mutants proviennebt des hommes, alors c'est la faute à lui, dit John en pointant le père.

Le frère de Bobby, qui semble en colère parce que son frère à toute l'attention, monte dans sa chambre d'un pas lourd.

Comprenez nous, on croyait l'avoir envoyer dans une école de surdoué, continua le père, qui a déposé son café sur la table comme pris de dégoût que je les manipulé télékinésiquement (c'est un mot?).

Votre fils est surdoué, répond du tac au tac Malicia. Il peut faire de magnfique chose.

Bobby fixe la tasse de thé de Mme. Drake. Il tend la main et touche le contenant. La mère, horrifié, tourne la tasse à l'envers. Ce ne fut pas du iquid qui en sors mais un bloc solide. Elle lache la tasse et le chat se prend un malin plaisir à licher le thé gegé.

Et je sais faire bien d'autre truc, lance Bobby avec un tout petit mini riquiqui sourire fier.

Un bruit de téléphone sonne. Loagan sors un objet avec un X gravé dessus et dit que l'appel est pour lui. Il sors de la maison et va sur le balcon.

As-tu déjà essayer d'être normal? demande Mme. Drake, une parole bien déplacer.

Bobby se rend bien compte qu'il déçois ses parents. Mali lui prend la main (elle a des gants). La mère n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'ils vont toujours l'aimer, mutant ou pas. Moi je pense que c'est des paroles pour ne pas l'attrister. Les parents se rangent dans la cuisine.

Et c'est là que des bruits d'éclats se font entendre. Des policiers rentres en poignes dans la maison.

Libérer les ottages! crit un des policier avec son magnétophone. Sortez les mains en l'air.

Logan vient nous rejoindre avec ses griffes en métal sortis. Nous sortons de la maison et nous voyons 5 voitures de police, les policiers sortit arme pointé sur nous.

Rikki, dit tout bas Bobby.

D'après moi, Rikki a appeler le 911 pour dire que nous l'empêchons de sortis. à le s*laud.

Alors que nous sommes sur le porche, un policer demande à Logan de lâcher les couteaux.

Je peux pas.

Lâcher les couteaux! On ne veut pas vous faire de mal.

Je peux pas regarde…

Et le policier tire. Droit dans la tête de Wolverine. Malicia crie un NON bien fort. Pendant que le cadavre tombe sur le sol, nous nous agenouillons et nous nous mettons à plat ventre. Sauf John.

Descend bonhomme! demande une policière.

J'étais horrifiée. Ma tête tournais tellement. J'imagine que c'est à cause de Piotr que j'ai mal à ce point. Ça a commencé au moment où il m'a lancé (pour me protéger) sur le mur.

Vous savez les mutants que vous detestez tant. Bien c'est moi le pire.

Et là il ouvre son briquet, l'allume et prend une flamme dans sa main. Je sais ce qu'il va faire. «Ne fais pas ça!» était écrit sur le parchemin que je lui ai envoyer mentalement. Cause perdu, il envoie 5 boules de feu, une pour chaque voitures qui explose en autres mots. Une idée germe dans mon esprit. J'envoie une image à Malicia dans sa tête: touche le et arrête le carnage. Elle enlève son gant, remonte le bas de pantalon et prend fermement la cheville du pyromane. Elle fait son possible pour enlever le plus de dégât dans le fouillis général. Gracieuseté de mon amie, John tombe de faiblesse et Malicia remet son gant.

Lorsqu'on dit que l'espoir peut prendre toute sorte de forme, c'est la vérité. En se moment, c'est le jet noir qui atterrie dans la cour. Logan (LOGAN n'est pas mort. Ses pouvoirs vont plus loins que je le pensais) et tous les autres rentrons dans l'avion. Bobby, avant de rentrer dans l'engin, jette un regard vers son frère qui était dans la chambre au deuxième étage. «Désolé», lui dis-je tout bas. Nous rentrons et nous attachons. Et nous décollons. Je jette un regard dans les environs pour trouver un visage que je d'un ami.

Il y avait un homme à queue de diable, même desciption que Ali m'avait donné d'Azazel, mais il était bleu. Je regarde en l'avant de l'avion, je vois Jean et Tornade. Je me détache et va les voir.

Cyclope, où il est? demanais-je.

Nous ne savons pas, désolé, me répond Tornade.

Je retourne m'assoir, mais à côté de l'homme bleu.

Qui es-tu? lui demandais-je avec un sourire qui m'était faux.

Kurt Wagner, mais au cirque on me nommait Diablo l'incroyable.

Et il m'adresse un sourire. Il a un accent allemand, ça se voit facilement.

Moi c'est Améliane, me présentais-je en prononçant mes mots clairement (je sais que c'est pas tout le temps facile de parler d'une langue qui n'est pas celle avec laquelle tu vis ou tu penses. J'imagine qu'il est aussi plus facile de parler de ma langue natale, car les deux se ressemble énormément. L'allemand et l'anglais sont bien différents).

Enchanté de te rencontré Améliane.

En souriant à pleine dent (très pointu!), il me tend la main. Je la serre avec fermeté en cachant la tristesse. car c'est là que je me suis vraiment rendu compte de se qui se passe. Je réalise que je ne sais pas où est ma meilleure amie, mon cousin, Kaleb et Piotr. La vous aller dire que Piotr est en sûreté dans le bunker avec tous les autres, mais qu'est-ce qui dit que les soldats n'ont pas découvers une des portes caché? Ou s'il m'avait suivi après que j'ai relâché la porte? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que personne avait trouver mon amie après qu'elle soit tombé de la fenêtre? Les sénarios les plus macabres vont et vient dans ma tête. Je fait mon possible pour laisser mon visage impassible. Piotrest doué pour ça, il ne parle rarement et ne démontre aucune émotion. J'ai pris l'habitude de l'appeler tête-de-plomd (allusion à sa mutation et à sa facilité à ne jamais parler ou montrer ses émotions).

Et c'est à ce moment que Jean dit ses premiers mots depuis que je l'ai vue:

On est visé! Oh non!

Ça veut dire quoi, demande Wolverine très inquiet.

Attacher vous! ordonne Tornade, commande que je respecte. On veut nous lancé des missiles.

Comme si on allait partir sans être suivi, mon oeil! J'essaie d'attacher ma ceinture, mais c'est impossible. Je fait un noeud avec les ganses, c'est ou pas mieux que rien.

Jean, fait quelque chose! crie Tornade.

De là ou je suis, je remarque rien. Mais j'entends une explosion en arrière de l'avion.

Il y en a un autre! crie pour une deuxième fois Tornade.

J'essaie, j'essaie! MERDE!

Et là Jean échoue ou presque. Elle réussit à faire exploser (comme sa mutation le permet) trop près du jet. Je me sens aspirer vers l'arrière. Mon noeud n'a pas suffit. Les ganses lachent et je me voie tomber vers le sol. Je tiens à faire remarquer que je suis très haute. Je ferme les yeux et je cris en me gigotant. Et je touche le fond. Je me sens aplatir, mais avec moins d'impact que je le croyais. Je me risque un coup d'oeil. Je vois le ciel et je me retourne. Je vois le vide, mais je sens réellement quelque chose en dessous de moi. Je le touche avec ma main, je touche du verre, mais qui à l'air beaucoup plus solide. Une sorte de champs de force. Je me lève. Je flotte dans le vide. Je regarde dans les airs. Je vois une tache bleue foncée qui disparaît dans le vide et réapparaît dans mes bras. Le décors change subitement, je suis dans le jet. Je m'accroche fermement à Kurt. Et je sens la pression qui baisse, je vois l'arrière se reformer étrangement. Les bouts de métal se soude, mais l'avion continue a tomber.

Nous voyons le sol arriver devant nous à une vitesse incalculable.

Et là, tout s'arrête. J'ai les yeux fermés, je me cramponne à Kurt, l'avion à arrêter de tomber.

Je n'est sentis aucun impact, car nous flottons dans les airs. De par la vitre qui permet au pilote de voir l'extérieur, je remarque une femme nu au cheveux orange et à la peau bleu et un homme portant un étrange casque, qui tend la main vers nous.

Je me rend compte que c'est lui, celui qui a donné les mèches blanches à Malicia.

Le seul qui contrôle le métal.

Magnéto.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

La plus étrange bibliothèque du monde.

Nous sommes autour d'un feu. Magnéto et Mystique nous révèlent des informations sur le tout en général.

Mais je n'ai écouté qu'à moitié.

Car il avait dit où se trouve mon cousin.

Lui et Charles Xavier se trouveraient à Alkali Lake en Comlombie-Britannique. D'après leur histoire, Mystique à eu grâce de pouvoir regarder les dossiers d'un cerebro placé à cette endroit, dans les sous-sol. Sachant qu'un homme William Stryker est à l'origine de l'enlèvement de plusieurs élèves dans notre école, que c'est à lui que Mysique à découvert les plans et que c'est encore lui qui avait gardé Magnéto en prison (là où il s'est évidemment évadé vu de sa présence avec nous), il est sûr que ceux que nous recherchons y soit.

J'ai oublier (plutôt pas mentionner sachant que je devais le faire) que dire que mon cousin à mystérieusement disparu alors qu'il avait accompagner mon directeur à la prison de Magnéto avant qu'il se soit enfuit.

Nous avons déterminé une partie d'un plan. Nous allons attendre ici sur la plaine au beau milieu d'une forêt, que l'avion soit réparé. Magnéto a beaucoup aidé à reconstruire le derrière, mais il y a un problème de moteur. Je partagera une tente avec Malicia. Bobby et John seront ensembles, Logan tout seul. Mystique et Magnéto s'en partageront une et Tornade et Jean pendront la dernière. J'ai du informer Jean et Tornade de mes vertiges courants, de plus en plus présent.

Tu sais où sont Kaleb, Piotr et Ali? J'ai pas vraiment voulu en parler simplement car je ne sais pas si toi, tu voulais, commence t'elle, alors que nous étions couché dans nos matelas.

Lorsque nous t'avons trouvé Bobby et moi, Piotr m'a attrapé car j'allais reçevoir des fléchettes, il m'a ensuite poussé contre le mur et il a attaqué les soldats. Il ne vous a pas vu, du moins j'imagine. On allait rentrer dans le bunker, mais j'ai vu Ali tomber de la fenêtre. Je suis partie avec Logan pour vous retrouver. Je ne sais rien sur Kaleb, il a du être invisible.

Ouais sûrement. Désolé, moi aussi je m'inquiète pour nos amis. C'est dommage de ne pas savoir où est ton cousin.

Et un malaise s'installe. J'imagine qu'il devait être bien dans notre tente, car il a invité d'autre de ses petits copains Malaises et les a invité a boire du thé où je ne sais pu trop.

Et puis, pas trop pénible de voir le coiffeur qui t'a fait tes mèches blanches, demandai-je en mettant une pointe d'humour dans mon ton de voix.

Dans vos dents les Malaises, buvez votre thé ailleurs!

Tu sais quoi, j'ai juste envie d'enlever mes gants et lui faire un gros calin. Ça donnerait le même résultat que ce qu'il voulait me faire.

Nous étions vraiment fatigué, alors nous nous sommes endormis. Je me suis réveiller le matin par Bobby et John qui sont rentrer dans notre tentes pour voir notre gueule de fille réveillée en sursaut. Je me maquille jamais, mais ont peut facilement voir une différence sur mon visage avant et après d'avoir déjeuné. Celui-ci constituait à de la bouf d'astronaute. Pas trop bon à mon goût. On nous a passé des vêtements écrit dessus "école de Charles Xavier pour les surdoué". J'étais fier d'aller à cette école.

Jean a réussit à réparer l'avion et à midi, nous étions en vol.

La colère de Malicia envers Magneto en était presque palpable. Bobby la retenait continuellement pour l'empêcher d'enlever ses gants et le toucher. Il a essayer de la tuer, sa réaction est tout à fait normal selon moi (et d'après elle aussi).

Le jet va bien plus vite que les avions passages normales, donc nous allons prendre que 5 heures pour faire Boston-Alberta. Un plan pour libérer nos amis commence à être mis en place. Voilà ce que je sais:

Un type nommé William Stryker est à l'origine de l'attaque à l'école.

Il a du avoir l'accord du président pour avoir des soldats américains sur le coup.

Avoir l'accord a du être plus facile après l'attentat au gouvernement qui à eu lieu récemment (car oui, il en a eu un. Kurt Wagner était le terroriste et il était à deux doigts de tuer le président).

Kurt à fait l'attentat contre son gré. Un homme (doute: William Stryker).

Magneto était mis en prison de plastique par William Stryker.

Willam Stryker demandait des informations à Magneto sur notre école grâce à une formule chimique qu'il lui donnait. Celle-ci laisse une marque creuse dans la nuque. Elle sers à plier les mutants à notre velonté.

Magneto à la marque et Kurt aussi (ça expliquerait l'attentat à la maison blache).

Mon cousin et Charles Xavier sont mystérieusement disparue alors qu'ils étaient en train de faire une visite à Magneto.

Logan aurait déjà rencontrer William Stryker, ça aurait un rapport avec ses griffes.

Mystique à eu les plans d'une base secrète à Arkali Lake dans le bureau de William Stryker.

Tout est dit. Ça fait beaucoup d'information. Les vieux (donc pas de moi, Kurt, Malicia, Bobby et John) préparent un plan précis en étudiant les plan d'un barrage aka base de William Stryker. D'une oreille nous écoutons.

Ok, nous sommes bien sûr qu'il ne toucherons pas à Logan, clarifit Tornade. Car si on rentre par le tunnel, ils auront juste à l'inonder.

Nous laissons les enfants dans l'avion et on va aller chercher Scott, professeur et les élèves qui y sont. Nous allons faire 2 équipes: Tornade, Logan et Kurt vous irez chercher les élèves, Magneto, moi et Mystique irons chercher Professeur, commence Jean.

Ouais, mais si les élèves ne sont pas dans les mêmes endroits, si Scott et Professeur sont eux aussi séparer? questionne Malicia qui s'incruste dans la conversation. Vous êtes trop peux nombreux pour faire la mission de sauvetage. Vous allez devoir nous amener.

Ça serait trop dangereux gamine, répond Logan.

On pourrait facilement vous être utile. Imaginer si tout le reste des élèves de l'école sont ici. 6 personnes, ce n'est pas assez, dis-je.

Tous se parlent du regard. Finalement, on nous dit que nous pourrons venir les aider.

Voilà le plan: Mystique, femme très agile, va prendre la place de Logan et va entrer par le tunnel. Jamais ils vont l'inonder s'il y est. Elle va aller dans la salle de commande et de caméra et va prendre le contrôle du bâtiment. Parle fait même, nous allons rentrer et nous allons nous rejoindre dans la salle de commande et on va allez chacun à nos endroit respectif pour sauver nos amis.

Jean vérifie ma tête pour savoir si j'ai une bosse.

Ça va? me demande-t-elle.

Je lui répond d'un hochement de tête. Elle continue à tâter mon crâne en me demandant si j'ai mal si elle touche là. Le temps passe et je me demande quand on va atterrir. J'enlève une mèche rebelle dans le front de Jean. Par pur incident, je lui touche le front.

Tout tourne autour de moi, mais je ne bouge pas. Tout d'un coup, le manège s'arrête et me laisse place à une bibliothèque. Où suis-je?

Je me lève et je me dirige vers un socle de pierre grise au centre de la pièce. Un grand livre se trouve au centre. je regarde la couverture.

Jean Elaine Grey

1985

Livre de pensé 16 avril

ouvrez si vous le pouvez

L'étrange couverture en cuir brun me laisse perplexe. Je me demande réellement où je suis. Je crois que lorsque j'ai touché le front de Jean, je suis entrer dans sa tête. Je me rends compte soudainement que j'ai le livre de pensé de Jean dans mes mains. Je peux juste jeter un coup d'oeil, juste par curiosité. Charles Xavier le fait tout le temps. Avec un peu de culpabilité, j'ouvre le livre et je tombe sur une table des matières. Le deuxième point m'intéresse. Je regarde la page et je feuillette jusqu'au chapitre voulu.

Plan de recherche Arkali Lake

Scott me manque tellement. Si seulement je n'avais pas été allé chercher Kurt avec Tornade. J'aurais pu aider les élèves et Logan dans l'école. Je le regrette tellement! Magneto est avec nous, je suis prise de violent dégoût lorsque je suis à côté de lui à cause de ce qu'il à fait à Malicia. Pauvre Améliane! Elle a tant perdu, se serait si triste de lui annoncer la mort de son cousin s'il tel était le cas. Et pauvre Scott! Lui annoncer que sa dernière cousine est morte en essayant de le sauver serait cruel. Je n'emmenais pas Améliane avec moi pour éviter de la mettre en danger. Je lui dirais simplement qu'elle devrait se reposer dans l'avion et nous attendre à cause de ses vertiges. Je me sens mal pour elle. Je vais devoir lui mentir. Elle veut tellement sauver ses amis, masi je ne prendrait pas le risque d'annoncer à Scott la mort de Améliane, lui qui veut tant la protéger.

Elle a jamais eu l'intention de m'amener avec elle! Une idée me traverse l'esprit. Je laisse le livre de pensée d'aujourd'hui sur le socle et je me dirige vers les murs remplis de livre. Je regarde les titres pour trouver ce que je veux. Je me dirige vers une autre salle et je vois un ordinateur. Je m'assis sur la chaise et j'ouvre l'ordi. Une pomme est projeté dans l'écran. Je ris en m'imaginant dire à Jean que un ordi Apple est dans sa tête. Il est écrit sur l'écran: moteur de recherche, que voulez-vous trouver? Je tape "fonctionnement de l'avion, oreillette". Des milliers de résultat arrivent. je clique sur un onglet. Je serais une pensée d'i ans, alors qu'elle apprenait comment l'avion fonctionne. Je note la date dans ma tête et je cherche dans les livres la date voulue.

Chaque salles dodécagones sont une année différente, chaque étagère sont un mois et chaque étage une semaine. 7 gros livres de 3 pouces chacun prenne toute l'étagère. Je trouve finalement le livre et je regarde la table des matières. Je lis rapidement le fonctionnement de l'avion par rapport aux oreillettes. Lorsque je finis le chapitre, je me demande comment le temps passe à l'extérieure. Est-ce que Jean me prend pour un folle de lui toucher le front sans arrêt et sans bougé? Ou est-ce que seulement quelques secondes passent?

Je remets le livre à sa place et je retourne au socle de pierre avec le livre d'aujourd'hui. Je retourne la table des matières je regarde les titres. Le dernier prend toute mon attention: une fille peut bien fleurter avec le bad boy, mais reste avec le garçon sage. Qui est le bad boy en question? Les doigt fébriles, j'ouvre les pages avec le chapitre voulu.

J'ai lu le chapitre en entier. Elle aime Logan. Elle aime mon cousin. Elle ne sait pas qui choisir.

Je me dis que je ne veux rester dans la tête de Jean. Tout change autour de moi et je retourne dans l'avion. Rien n'a changer depuis que je suis partie. Je ne pense qu'à deux choses.

1: que je peux écrire sur mon petit papier de mutation "peut entre dans la tête des gens".

2: au larme de Scott s'il apprend que Jean aime Logan et qu'elle le choisit.

**Désolé pour l'attente! Je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire à cause des exam et des projets que je dois faire sur le Vieux-Québec. Pas grave hein! l'important c'est que je le publis. Vaut mieux tard que jamais!. Bonne journée!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

7+7=14 (pour ceux qui ne savent pas)

Ils sont parties sans moi. Pensaient-t-il réellement que j'allais les laisser partir sans rien faire? J'allais mettre mon plan à exécution.

J'ai un avantage comparé à eux: je connais la bâtisse par coeur. Pas besoin de plan contrairement à eux.

Un autre avantage: je sais comment l'avion fonctionne via la tête de Jean.

Rien de plus facile pour moi de mettre une mini caméra dans la poche de Bobby. La vie nous facilite souvent les choses.

En cachette je les écoute par une oreillette qui restait. Leur plan se déroule comme prévut. William Stryker a tomber dans le panneau de Mystique, tous on pu arriver et j'allais mettre mon plan a éxecution.

Je sais comment l'avion fonctionne, donc j'ai réussie à connecter les oreillettes à l'avion. Je sais aussi comment faire pour voir ce que la caméra de Bobby enregistre sur le grand écran.

Bonjour les amis,dis-je dans l'oreillette.

Améliane, ferme ça tout de suite, me cris Jean.

Non, mais je demande que Bobby sors la mini caméra de sa poche.

Sans rien entendre, je devine que tout le monde se demande pourquoi Bobby a une caméra.

Maintenant, je veux que tu l'allume et que tu la pointe vers les écrans où on voit les images des caméras de surveillance.

Sur le grand écran de l'avion, je vois une multitude de vidéo à chaque virage et dans chaque pièce. Peut-être qu'il y a en a une centaine ou deux? Du moins, chaque caméra possède un chiffre entre 1 à 156, donc, 156 caméras. Je peux facilement toutes les regardé en me concentrant sur ceux qui à des personnes, car la majorité des couloirs sont vides.

Et là j'ai vu William Stryker (dans la cam47) et Piotr à ses côtés.

Caméra 47, regardez, je me souviens que Piotr est d'autre enfants sont rentrés dans le bunker secret, déclarais-je par l'oreillette. Ils ont trouvé le bunker. Il doit y avoir une douzaine d'élève emprisonné.

Pourquoi Piotr marche avec lui comme si c'est son ami, demande Malicia.

Je crois qu'il est plutôt son garde du corps, et qu'il obéis à lui grâce au sérum, répond Tornade.

Le duo s'arrête. Stryker parle à Colossus en le regardant dans les yeux, il doit sûrement lui donné des ordres. Stryker retourne sa tête et parle dans le vide.

Kaleb, dit Tornade. Il est avec Kaleb.

Kaleb, un de mes amis, trouve la facilité de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il parle fort et prend l'attention, pas le caractère d'une personne dont son pouvoir être d'être invisible. Perso, je crois qu'une mutation qui fait que tu illumine dans le noir ou quelque chose dans le genre lui conviendrai mieux.

Stryker part dans une autre direction de Piotr. Pas possible de dire où est Kaleb.

Où ils vont? questionne John en imaginant que les deux gars sont ensemble.

Je regarde les caméras de surveillance via la caméra. Je remarque une salle sombre, où on ne voit presque rien à l'intérieur si ce n'est que des ombres. Tout d'un coup rapide, une lumière éclaire le champ de vision.

J'ai pu voir qu'une chose: une civière avec quelqu'un dedans.

Et ce quelqu'un est Alicia.

POV Alicia

Je me reveille dans le noir. Je suis à la verticale. J'ai une grande douleur à mon crâne, mais le pire reste à mes bras. J'attends quelques minutes pour que mes yeux s'habitue à la noirceur. J'imagine que j'ai atteints le maximum de ma capacité à voir dans le noir.

J'essaie difficilement de regarder mes bras, elles sont liées. Et ça, pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir. Après une longue observation où je ne pouvais presque rien voir en réalité, je décide d'utiliser ma mutation du controle de l'air pour faire comme un radard. Pouvez-vous comprendre? La douleur est énormément intense et immense. Est-ce à 2 doigts de me faire crier? J'essaie de sentir l'air environnant, le sentir me toucher la peau, toucher partout dans la salle. J'essaie d'être l'air…

Je ne pourrais dire comment, mais JE suis devenu l'air.

Comment expliquer… Avez-vous déjà vu LE SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX ou le nouveau film qui vient de sortir LE HOBBIT? Si oui, eh ben, moi j'avais un point de vision qui bougeais tout le temps, mais je voyais aussi flou et gris que dans les films quand Frodon ou Bilbo mettaient l'anneau à son doigt. Je me regardais sous tous les angles. Lorsque je pouvais me voir, je voyais moi dans une civière métallique noué de tous les membres à des chaines. Mes avant-bras m'ont fait crier, au point de perdre le lien et de me retrouver dans le noir total. 7 seringues étaient planter dans mes bras, 7 dans chacun! Ça fait 14!

_(Pour toi Bianka qui a attendu se chapitre longtemps, sache que j'ai eu un malin plaisir de l'écrire en pensant à toi. Je sais et j'en ai la conviction que tu dois me haïr ne serais-ce qu'un court instant. Imagine toi avec des seringues dans tes bars. Imagine cette sensation si désagréable en lisant ceci. Ps j'ai eu des prises de sang il n'y a pas longtemps;-)._

Prise de panique, et de folie par la même occasion, je crache une boule de feu vers la porte.

Après, ce fut l'oublie, ou un noir encore plus profond si vous preférez.

Pov Piotr

ARRÊTE PIOTR, NE VA PAS LÀ. ALICIA Y EST ET IL NE FAUT PAS LUI FAIRE DU MAL. C'EST MON AMIE! ARRÊTE! ARRÊTE! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE DU MAL, TU DOIS ARRÊTER DE MARCHER…

Pov externe

Interieurement, Piotr et Kaleb s'ordonne de s'arrêter. Stryker les a donné l'ordre d'aller chercher Alica, inconsciente en se moment.

John, le fameux pyroman, Bobby et Malicia sont partie de leur côté en cassant la caméra d'Améliane pour aller chercher leur amie.

Amé, elle, a enfiler un coton ouaté épais et décide de partir sur le sol eneigé. Elle vu l'horible image d'Ali avec 14 seringues dans ses bras. Elle pleurait et crait pendant la seconde de lumière provoqué par la boule de feu.

Comme vous pouvez savoir, Jean est en train de combattre son copain. Alors qu'il reçois un violent coup sur la tête, il reprend ses esprit et se rend compte de l'horreur qu'il a causé envers sa blonde. Il ne sait pas encore qu'il a fait une brèche dans le barrage…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Comment accueillir un plan de bonne façon

Pov Améliane

Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça, mais je sais que je dois le faire. Le froid est dans moi, mais je continu a avancer vers le grand déversoir. Des larmes qui gèlent rapidement sur mes joue ne m'aide pas. Je n'est que des vieux espadrilles pour me tenir au chaud.

J'ai vu Ali dans la salle 47. Moi qui sait que les aiguilles l'effraient…

Je réussie facilement à entrer dans le déversoir et dans le barrage en fin de compte. Je me dirige en courant vers mon amie. Je sais que je ne dois pas rester à mon aise en sachant que Piotr et Kaleb vont m'attaquer d'un moment à l'autre.

Je les ai vu. Malicia, Bobby et John. Ils m'ont crier de faire attention en me pointant le couloir derrière moi. Je me retourne et je voie Piotr et Kaleb, qui a décider de se rendre visible.

Je me suis concentré et j'ai essayé de faire un mur transparent comme celui que j'ai fait en tombant de l'avion. Je remarque que tendre ma main vers mon objectif au sens propre aide beaucoup. Je vois le mur, plutôt je le ressens. Je vois Kaleb foncer dedans. Piotr lui, court dessus et frappe de toutes ces forces. Il réussit à détruire mon mur.

J'en construit un deuxième, mais Piotr le détruit facilement.

Je pense à mes amis derrières moi. Je n'ai aucun choix, juste une possibilité.

Piotr est devant moi, Malicia et Bobby derrière moi et Alicia est dans la même direction que mes ennemis, du moins pour le moment. J'imagine un mur derrière, pas pour empêcher Piotr de passer, car je sais que ses efforts serviront à rien, mais pour empêcher mes amis de venir me sauver.

Lorsque le mur est en place, j'avance vers Piotr et Kaleb. Étrangement, Kaleb a comme pris une teinte bleuté, tel un fantôme. Il semble flotter dans les airs, ses mouvements paraissent irréels. J'imagine qu'il est invisible et je me félicite à l'intérieur de savoir ça. J'ai un net avantage. Je pose un pied à la fois vers mes "amis", la vue de plus en plus embué à cause de mes larmes.

Lorsque j'arrive face à face avec Piotr. Il m'assène un coup dans le ventre que je réussis à évité. Je suis petite comparé à lui alors je réussis à passer en dessous de ces jambes en faisant une belle roulade. Je me dis: qu'aurai fait un espion dans un film d'action? Il aurait couru en tirant des coup de feu à ses assaillants. Je n'ai pas de fusil et je ne veux pas tuer le duo. J'imagine une musique rythmé dans le fond, qui est plutôt les cris de Bobby qui frappe dans mon mur voulant m'aider.

À toute jambe, je pense à ce que pense Piotr et Kaleb. Ce dernier est très rapide, plus que moi. Quelles secondes, quelques mètres, s'écoulent avant de sentir un poids sur mes épaules. Kaleb m'a sauté sur moi en me projetant sur le sol.

Et là, le plan que j'attends cogne à ma porte.

*toc toc toc*

Qui est-là, dis-je.

Ton plan, tu te souviens, tu m'avais demandé d'arriver le plus vite possible lorsque je serais prêt.

Viens, entre reste pas ici. Je commençais à penser que tu ne viendrais jamais.

*le plan entre*

Bon c'est quoi ton idée? demandais-je

je crois que tu devrais…

Mon plan arrive à mes oreilles.

Alors que Kaleb et sur moi (aucune idée louche sous entendu), je met en compte mon idée. Je lui frappe avec mon pied là où ça fait mal (pas besoin de vous dire où hein…). Je remarque que sa poigne s'est affaibli, alors je me débats et je sors de son emprise.

Et là, j'utilise ma télékinésie. Je fait exploser les lumières en Néon et je me protège avec mes bras des morceaux de plastique ou de verre qui sont tombé. Tout le couloir est noir, je vois tous eux rien. Il ne reste que Piotr est très bruyant, mais il entends bien. Je me précipite en pas de velour vers un angle de mur où je peux m'enfouir sans trop être vu. J'entends des bribes de conversation entre Piotr et Kaleb se disant où je suis. Je regarde autour de moi voir si je peux lancer quelque chose pour les envoyer sur une fausse piste (tel Harry Potter dans le deuxième film lorsqu'il combat le Basilic). Je vois rien (du sens qu'il y a rien à projeter et non du sens que je vois réellement rien, car je tous comme si je n'avais jamais… Bon vous pouvez comprendre). Je regarde les objets que j'ai sur moi. Juste mon oreillette, que j'avais éteinte, pouvais faire un bon projectile. Je l'empoigne et je le lance à l'opposé du couloir qui mène vers Alicia et qui, par conséquent, est précisément là ou Bobby et Malicia (et John) sont placé. J'espère juste que mon mur est encore là et que ce trio sont partis.

Mon plan fonctionne. Piotr et Kaleb partent loin de moi. Lorsque je les imagine loin, je me dirige à pas feutrer (ne vous inquiété pas, je vais un jour me dirigé en pas tissus) dans la salle 47.

**J'accepte que vous m'haïssez un peu pour l'attente que je vous ai fait subir. Explication: être au PEI de mon école = beaucoup de gros projet à remettre et à faire. Je viens de finir mon PowerPoint et mon texte de recherche de 1500 mots sur les Dieux Grecs. Je suis fière de moi surtout avec tout le temps que j'y ai mis. Plusieurs projets en Histoire sur une expédition (l'expédition Franklin est une histoire pleine de mystère et très passionnante). **

**Veillez me comprendre, vous avez déjà eu des devoirs hein?**

**Veillez mettre des reviews svp. J'aime bien lire. Vous pouvez écrire n'importe quoi comme: "tu es la meilleure Frédou!", "J'adore les sandwich au beurre de PEanotte (mette l'accent sur le Pe)" ou simplement "je me suis déguisé en personnage de Game of throne et j'ai moi même fait mon costume et ça plutôt donné une robe de princesse Egyptienne (ce qui est mon cas soit-dit en passant)".**

**Ne soyez pas gêner, comme on dit: plus on est fou, plus on rit ;-)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

L'épreuve le Labyrinthe

En pas de tissus, je vais vers la salle 47. Lorsque j'arrive devant une porte de béton avec un grand 47 écrit dessus, je me dis que mon amie. J'entends des faibles cris derrière. Je me retient de lui crier à plein poumon que je suis là, mais j'ai trop peur que Piotr et Kaleb m'entendent. Je regarde la porte à la recherche d'un trou de serrure (j'ai écarter l'idée de vous dire qu'il avait aucune manivelle ou poignée ou bouton écrit en néon rouge "peser pour entrer"). «Parlez ami et entrer» pensais-je tout bas. Sachant que je n'avais rien à perdre sur ce cou, je dit «mellon» tout bas. À ma plus grande surprise, (attention, moment sacastique) la porte ne s'ouvre pas. J'essaie d'utiliser mes pouvoirs télékinésie, mais la porte blindé ne bouge pas d'un poil. Prise de dépourvu, je frappe de toute mes forces au risque de me faire entendre.

J'ai entendu des pas de course vers moi. Je regarde autour de moi, à tout les coins pour trouver une cachette et je m'apitois sur mon sors car je n'ai pas la mutation pratique de Kaleb, à souhaiter que ce n'ai pas lui qui arrive en courant.

t'as pas à avoir peur, c'est moi, crit une voix que je reconnaitrais en mille.

Cyclope!

Je cours dans les bras de mon cousin. Je me rends compte qu'il ne peu pas voir dans le noir, et qu'il courait à l'aveugle.

Alicia est là, brise la porte s'il vous plait.

Je le prend par les hanches et je l'aligne vers la porte. Je lui dit de tirer et c'est ce qu'il fait. Laser, explosion et bruit donne un trou dans le mur en béton. Je me précipite vers la salle en espérant de voir mon amie pas trop amoché. Elle est inconsciente et les aiguilles sont dans ses bras. Mon premier réflexe est de les enlever de ses membres. Je m'étonne du sang-froid que je fais. Malgré mes mains qui vibrent, je suis calme et réfléchit.

Est-elle vivante? me questionne mon cousin aveugle dans le noir total.

Oui, elle l'est…

Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas pris la pultation cardiaque, et au fond de moins être, je sais que son coeur bat lentement. Je touche son cou et j'entends les battements, puis-je m'empêcher de sourire?

Je détache les lanières de cuir solidement ataché partout sur elle. Mon cousin me demande se que je fais et je lui répond d'attendre et que je vais apporter Alicia. Je fais que souhaiter les mètres qui me séparent du jet ne soit pas trop long.

Je prends difficilement mon amies dans mes bras et je demande à Cyclope de m'aider. Il ne voit rien alors je le guide.

On devrait rejoindre le groupe avec les enfants.

Je lui adresse un hochement de tête positif avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne voit rien, pour une millième fois.

Nous marchons dans le noir, sans se parler, de peur que le moindre bruit attirerait des malfaiteurs (Colossus et Kaleb par exemple ou un tout autre homme contre nous). Alicia, à pars son coeur qui bat faiblement, semble donner aucun signe de vie.

Après des dizaines de couloirs et de tournant, nous trouvons le premier spot de lumière fonctionnelle. Je me rends compte que j'ai donné une coupure de courant à des dizaines de mètres, pour ne pas dire des centaines. Lorsque Cyclope peux finalement me voir, il pousse un cris de sursaut et passe sa main rur mon front.

c'est quoi ça! me dit-il.

Je passe ma main à l'endroit où il pose ses yeux et je regarde ma main; un liquide chaud et rouge couvre ma main à ne plus voir la couleur chair. Je ne cris pas, je ne parle pas et je ne pleure pas non plus. Je me surprend de n'avoir pas pris consciente d'une douleur si présente maintenant que je sais son existence. J'imagine que je me suis fait cette blessure à cause du verre en faisant exploser les lumières.

D'un coup de tête, je lui dit qu'il faut continuer notre route. 7 tournants plus loin, nous rencontrons Jean, seule et affolé. Son premier geste: serrer dans ses bras mon cousin avec un sourire charmeur. Cyclope, trop pris avec sa copine (mention déjà mentionné: elle tripe sur un autre homme), délaisse Alicia et je me prend avec le corps immobile tout entier sur mes épaules. Je me racle la gorge pour arrêter leur embrassade.

Je suis soudain prise d'une colère, je me rends compte de l'impassibilité de Jean envers son copain. Elle a embrassé un autre homme et elle fait comme si rien n'était!

Les yeux noirs, je refuse l'aide de Jean à soulever le corps de mon amie. Je ne sais pas si elle les vois, mais j'envoie des image rassurantes dans la tête d'Ali. Nous marchons et nous marchons sans mots, jusqu'à ce que Malicia, Bobby se retrouve sur notre chemin.

Améliane! crit Bobby en me pointant son index sur mon torse avec mine mine colérique. Tu es une folle acharné qui veux se faire tuer! Pourquoi tu es parti, tu sais que Piotr aurait bien pu te tuer en un seul coup sur la tête. Et Kaleb, tu ne le voit même pas! À cause de ton pseudo mur transparent, on du faire mille et un détour inutile pour te retrouver et tu…

Il arrête sa colère verbale et regarde Alicia, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. Il se rend vers elle et la prend dans ses bras. Sans m'adresser un mot, il traîne notre amie avec un visage inexpressif. Nul ne pose des question sur ma blessure et nul sait où sont les autres. Je croise les doigts pour qu'ils soient sur notre chemin.

Nous prenons une pose et Jean sors de sa poche son oreillette. Elle le prend dans ses mains et elle essaie de le réparer.

Où est John? demandais-je en remarquant son absence.

Partie avec Magneto, répond Mali.

Pourquoi les oreillettes ne marche pas (oubliez pas que j'ai lancé la mienne en faisant mon Harry Potter)?

Au moment où tu as fait explosé la moitié des lumières du bâtiment, tu as aussi détruit toutes les émetteurs dans les environs. Plus de caméra de surveillance, plus de communication et même ma montre digital de marche même plus.

Les paroles de Malicia me troublent. Je voulais seulement détruire les lumières et j'ai finalement brisé tout les objets électriques. Si je détruit, puis-je reconstruire? Je me concentre sur l'oreillette de Jean et j'essaie d'avoir un résultat. Je me concentre fort jusqu'à épuisement total. Aucun résultat…

Au moment où j'entends un bruit de pas au loin, tout ce précipite:

Piotr et Kaleb arrivent en courant avec un visage inquiet et non colérique comme tantôt.

Du sang, mon sang coulent partout autour de moi et me rend aveugle.

J'entends la voix de Tornade dans l'émetteur de Jean.

Un mal de tête soudain prend tout le monde.

Alicia se réveille.

Et moi je me rendors...


End file.
